A Perpetual State of Misfortune
by One Lonely Maurader
Summary: A/U: Bella's misfortune follows her from Phoenix to Forks. She runs in to our favorite vampire family. Alice wants her as a sister, Edward is baffled by her silent mind. Bella just wants to live to see her 18th birthday. Better summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A Perpetual State of Misfortune**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the cast of Twilight - They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I wish I owned them but alas I don't! Please don't sue - I really don't have any money!

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so...this is my first Twilight Fanfic...please be gentle! I mean, go ahead and flame if you wish - but I can assure you, you couldn't have any less of an opinion of my writing than I do. I actually think this sucks - but that's usually how I think about my writing. This isn't my first story by far, I've been writing since I was in 5th grade - writing fanfiction for a long long time... but.. yeah... anyways.

I had a dream about a scene that will be playing out later in the story, which is the whole reason FOR this story... so i'm kind of excited!

Anyways: I would love to thank Megsly for being so encouraging and telling me that my story isn't crap - even though I still seriously think it's not good.

And of course to Ms. WYLTK my Beta and best friend of 12 years. She of course doesn't know that i'm actually posting this - so we'll see..

I'm not posting for reviews, I'm posting because I want to see that I've published something again.

And to see if anybody at all has an opinion on it.. gosh it's been so long.. *stretches*

Yes, it's a totally alternate version of Twilight. It will probably not follow the books at all - however it may elude to parts of each book in it's own time...but this is relatively original and will remain that way.

**Summary**

**AU/Alternate Twilight**

_Bella always knew she was different. That she never really fit in with the rest of the world. Boys never really looked at her, the girls never really liked her...It was a rather miserable existence. Then something terrible happens in Phoenix that leads Bella to be sent to Forks to stay with her Father for a while (or perminently) and Bella see's this as a possible chance to start over. Unfortunately, trouble follows from Phoenix to Forks and Bella finds herself thrown from one bout of misfortune to another. Luckily for her though, she's caught the eye of the Cullen Family. Our Favorite "Siblings" Edward and Alice have taken an interest in Bella's life. Alice has seen something very special about her - and that she will change things for the Cullens someday...Edward is astounded by her, and frustrated by her perpetually silent mind. In his quest to figure Bella out he falls in love with this fragile human. Alice is convinced that Bella will bring about a good change to her family. Bella's just convinced that one of these days her bad luck is going to kill her..._

_And Edward... well he's trying to figure out what the hell to make of it all._

**Alice's POV**

_A young girl with coffee brown hair stumbled through the doorway, her eyes grazing the crowd of onlookers before her, all waiting for their respective loved-one. Trying to make herself as invisible as possible to people passing; she pushed herself up against the wall, keeping her eyes down. _

_She tripped over her carry on, which she'd set down to adjust her backpack and knocked into some one else who had been kind enough to steady her and with a smile let her through. She muttered an apology and continued on her way, eventually she heard the voice she'd been looking for: "Bella!"  
_

_Her half-dead eyes brightened a little bit when they landed on the man calling her name. "Dad," she called out and ran to him, this time with a bit more grace._

_He buried her deep in his arms, muttering soothing words before grabbing her luggage for her and leading her from the airport. _

_The coffee brown haired girl named Bella's eyes held secrets that nobody knew yet, the ethereal glow that came from her should have blinded everyone around her, but it was as if nobody noticed the strange new girl walking beside the Chief of Police. _

"…Alice, what's wrong, is everything ok?"

Jasper's voice worked to pull me from the reverie I was in, and I looked around, the rest of the world coming back into vision.

"No love, nothing's the matter at all…" my voice came out in its normal cheerful tone, but I knew he could see the ideas dancing in my head as they formed.

"You saw something didn't you?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

The statement caught the attention of the others in the room, who looked up from what they were doing to take a peek over in our direction.

"We'll see soon enough," I murmured, mirth laced in my tone and a strange sensation of warmth and elation spreading through my body that, while I could not explain, I welcomed with open arms.

~~~ *** ~~~

**Bella's POV**

I had never really been asked if I wanted to come to Forks. Nor had I ever been asked if I wanted to leave Phoenix. No, the decision was more thrust upon me by fate and a cruel turn of events.

Phoenix was brown, warm, sunny…welcoming.

Forks was…everything but. It was cloudy, and wet, everything I recognized normally covered in green squishy stuff that, if you walked through it enough, got in your shoes and left your socks wet. Forks is a total parallel universe Phoenix – but it would be my new home; whether I liked it or not.

I supposed it wouldn't have been so bad coming here if it had been by choice, but, well…there were just so many disturbing things that I needed to force from my mind. This was supposed to be a fresh start – a chance to escape my past.

This set of thoughts was what had killed time in the four hour flight between Phoenix and Seattle. In the one hour flight between Seattle and Port Angeles I'd kept myself amused by flipping through Wuthering Heights, the old weathered book looked just as worn as I felt that day. Somehow, I feared it would only get worse; there was still the one hour drive I had to look forward to with Charlie, my father.

Upon landing I had waited for a few passengers to go by, then grabbed my carryon and backpack and trudged on down the exit. For some reason a flash of anxiety had risen up into my chest at being surrounded by so many people, and I found myself pushing up as close to the wall as I could get to separate myself from them.

My backpack slipped down my shoulders a little bit, leaving me off-balanced, which I couldn't have; so I set my carry-on down and adjusted myself a bit and stumbled forward, knocking into an older gentleman who righted me with a smile.

"Sorry," I muttered and he replied with nothing but kind words, side stepping to let me through before him.

Stopping at the entry way I gazed around, looking for that familiar face I knew would be there waiting for me. My vision swam with memories of my mother, Renee, and I couldn't help the feeling of melancholy that swept over me.

Thankfully though, before I could be drowned by those feelings, the familiar voice of Charlie called over the crowd, "Bella!" Somehow this worked to perk me up and I moved quickly into his grasp, thankful for the sudden warmth that enveloped me.

He murmured uncharacteristic words of encouragement and affection before leading me to the baggage area, grabbing my things and heading from the airport.

I moaned inwardly upon seeing the Police cruiser sitting and waiting for us, and gave him a pained smile as I slid into the passenger seat, kicking my tennis off and pulling my legs up to my chest.

~~~ *** ~~~

The car ride home was only semi torturous; the silence between the two of us a little less than painful.

I found myself staring absently out the window at all the fields and trees passing by in a slow blur, and found it hard to concentrate on much of anything. My mind kept trying to wander; but wandering meant bad things. Wandering wasn't allowed.

"So," Charlie's voice worked to pull me from my almost daydream, clearing his throat and glancing at me sideways momentarily then back at the road, "Your hair's grown since the last time I saw you…"

I couldn't help but smile inwardly at the comment, keeping the fact that I'd cut it from him as I fingered a lose strand, "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?"

As I looked out the window, staring at the tiny droplets of rain assaulting the police cruiser, I noticed we'd come into town finally. I couldn't help but watch as people stopped and stared; not that they had anything better to do in this tired little town.

Police Chief Swan, riding with a teenage girl – who else could it be? This town was so full of talk, and I'm certain everyone here knew I was coming…

"So, I've already got you registered for classes, you're coming in mid year, but they took an exception – you start tomorrow."

I could sense the discomfort radiating from him in waves and I hunkered down a little lower in the seat, he was trying – he really was – but it'd been so long, I'd stopped coming for our long summers when I was 11.

Sure he came to visit me on occasion, but it wasn't the same – and that distance seemed to have engulfed us like a black hole; it was almost suffocating. I could only hope it would get better, I don't know if I could take any more tension.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we arrived at our old house.

The house wasn't tiny by any means, it was a decent size. Two stories; white with blue trimming. There she stood; amidst grassy fields and a forest resting silently in the backdrop. It called to me temptingly; I could almost hear the gentle invitation of exploration. It was the picture of solitude; which I cherished so often, but found so little of back home.

An old, rusty, beaten up blue truck rested lazily on the side of yard, giving the area that sense of imperfection that I had vaguely missed. Imperfection was my life; it was a word used by myself, for myself, for everything about myself. Imperfection should have been my middle name.

As he helped me with my bags to the house he smiled slightly at something I wasn't quite sure of yet, "your bedroom is the same as it's always been – I haven't touched a thing, except to dust it off a bit."

"Thanks, it'll be nice to get back to some form of normalcy," I said and smiled back at him faintly.

"I also cleaned off a shelf for you near the bathroom…"

I cringed at this. _That's right, one bathroom…_I supposed sharing a bathroom wouldn't be so horrible.

As we walked in the door I looked to the left and noticed a familiar copy of a newspaper from Phoenix sitting on the table right next to us; blinking twice and catching a glimpse of the headline I reached for it cautiously. He snatched it up, tossing it into the kitchen – onto a chair and avoiding my glare uneasily.

"Let's get you settled, I think I hear your surprise coming…" he said, an air of forced cheerfulness seeping into his tone.

"Yeah…ok," I stammered, and followed him up the stairs, vowing to get that newspaper from him after he'd passed out for the evening. As he set everything down on the floor next to my bed, he nodded and stood there momentarily – we exchanged silent glances – before he left with a mumbled "I'll be downstairs…"

That's the one thing I've always loved about Charlie, he never hovered; the silence was not uncomfortable to us anymore. I knew this more than likely permanent residency would get better with time…I just didn't know exactly how much time; for now, it just seemed like a cushioned prison sentence.

I stood there momentarily, taking in my surroundings, taking in the memories that trickled through my thoughts. The pictures scattered on my wall drew out a bitter sweet smile and I stared at one of my mother and me; when I was about 5 or 6, in a ballerina outfit. I'd never been very graceful. I was always the ugly duckling, never the beautiful swan… eventually she'd let me stop – and for that my already damaged self-esteem thanked her.

But, looking at those photographs, I just couldn't do it. The pain threatened to escape from my carefully locked hiding place and I closed my eyes, willing it back; I could not deal with it.

And I wouldn't have to apparently, because at that moment a tremendous rumbling echoed off my walls and I gasped slightly, running to the window to see what it was.

A beaten, rusty red Chevy truck rumbled down the driveway towards the house and curiosity worked its wonders, drawing me to the bedroom door then down the stairs; all previous negative thoughts out the window.

I heard a car door slam, some rustling, a little bit of a slam, and a bunch of muffled chatter, as I opened the door and looked outside.

"Dad," I called curiously and wandered out.

Billy Black, one of dad's old friends smiled up at me kindly; his eyes slipping over to another young man standing next to him.

"Bella, this is my Son Jacob, you may not remember him. You spent more time with his sisters but I believe you played once or twice when you were little," Billy said as he settled himself into his wheelchair.

"I vaguely remember a black haired demon toddler," I said off-handedly and cast a smile over at Jacob who smiled back faintly then looked away, "How've you been Billy, it's been so long."

"It has indeed – I'm still going strong – but boy am I glad you're here. I thought Charlie would never shut up about your arrival." he glanced up at Charlie who shot him a mock dirty glare then looked over at me and smiled briefly before patting the Red Chevy next to us.

"What do you think Bells," he said, obviously ignoring the jab.

I looked between him and the truck momentarily, confused, "about what?"

"It's yours…I just bought it," He said gruffly, a faint hint of amusement in his voice.

It took another couple of milliseconds to register in my head what he was saying. I had of course been saving up some of my money to buy a car, and I'd mentioned this to him a few times as we spoke in the past few weeks but…really?

"Dad, no way!"

It wasn't new or shiny by any means but so long as it got me from point A to point B in a decent amount of time – I was perfectly content. Anything would be better than being driven to school in a police cruiser.

I watched Jacob's face brighten at my reaction as I looked it over in awe, and giggled in spite of myself, "I can't believe it! This is so cool; you didn't have to do this…"

He looked a little flustered by my enthusiasm, glancing at Billy who did nothing but laugh, "Well – I wanted to make things a little easier for you while you're here…you shouldn't have to worry over vehicles just yet – save your money…"

I gave him a quick hug, which he returned with an awkward pat on my back, and then I pushed away. "Well, can I take her for a test drive?"

Jacob was the one who chimed in this time, "yeah, come on, I'll show you what you need to do – she's a little picky, but I don't think it's anything you can't get used to quickly."

We both hopped into the truck, and I smiled, "this is great, does it run good?"

"She does indeed, I replaced just about everything I could get my hands on and that dad would fund – he wanted it to be as good as possible for you."

I smiled brightly, unable to ignore the rush of gratefulness for my father and his friends, "So – is there any kind of trick to this?"

He shook his head, "All you have to do is double-pump the clutch, but aside from that…I really hope you aren't a speed demon."

"Why's that?"

"Just don't try and go over 55, I'm relatively certain she'll have a heart-attack if you do," he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I prefer slow and steady, it's just safer that way…"

As we pulled out of the drive we watched Charlie and Billy rough housing – and by that I mean Billy was trying to run Charlie over, and he would dodge and laugh.

"Seriously," I asked rolling my eyes over to Jacob who shook his head.

"Wait till game night starts – they'll be uncontrollable."

With that we left the two adolescent adults to play and drove off.

~~~ *** ~~~

**Alice's POV**

When we arrived at school that morning I was thankful for being in the backseat, because as Rosalie and Emmett were joking around, I was stricken with another vision…

_Bella walked into school that morning quietly, trying to disappear into nothingness; looking totally lost and very annoyed at the intense and direct attention being put on her. She blindly made her way into the office and spoke quickly with the office attendant; after this she was set off to fend for herself with well wishes and cheerful smiles. _

_On her way to a fruitless attempt at finding first period a young man approached her, happily introducing himself and becoming instantly smitten with her. She offered him a pained smile and nodded. She spoke with him but was very thankful it seems, when he had to leave for class. Standing there with her gray hoodie up and her eyes grazing the halls nervously she starts wandering, looking a little lost._

_At this point in time, some one very familiar walks into sight to help her find her way…_

I timed the squeal that escaped my lips perfectly with some 'outstanding news' that Rosalie had just announced; leaving nobody the wiser. Luckily Edward had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't been invading my mind.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek and excused myself from the vehicle early, vowing to explain to him first hour what was going on.

Traipsing up the steps to the building, I made my way through the open door, heading down the corridor I knew she'd gone down, almost ecstatic about meeting my new soon-to-be best friend.

Almost exactly like I'd seen in my vision; there she stood in the hallway, trying desperately to meld with the walls and becoming very uncomfortable under the intense attention of the young man named Eric. The first thing to hit me was the gentle allure of her scent; something unlike anything else I'd ever encountered.

I watched for another minute as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before he smiled apologetically and ran off towards his own class. Once he was gone she leaned up against the wall and stared blankly ahead of her – humming a tune quietly to herself.

This seemed like the perfect time to make my appearance, "Hi, you look a little lost, maybe I can help you out," I offered cheerfully; and she looked up startled at my appearance out of no where.

Biting her lower lip gently she looked from me to her map then crumpled it up in her hands in frustration. "I have English first hour and this map isn't a bit of help," she admitted, a blush gracing her features and I found myself smiling in spite of myself.

"Well what luck, English is my first period class as well, why don't I walk with you there," I offered with a smile, tilting my head slightly.

She bounced from one foot to another tentatively, as if mulling something over in her head, "s-sure, I suppose…"

"Oh, right – my manners –"I chided myself, understanding her hesitancy and smiled, "I'm Alice Cullen!"

Once again that gentle crimson swept across her cheeks and the next time she smiled it was more confident. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Well Bella dear, it's wonderful to meet you, I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends," I said cheerfully. Unfortunately once we got to English I would have to leave her to the others; let things go the way they must.

She looked rather perturbed when, as she walked in next to me I gently mouthed 'assigned seats' to her with an apologetic grimace. She nodded and let out a resigned sigh; walking up to the teacher and handing him her slip.

"All right, here's your things, and your slip, welcome to Forks," Bella looked downright grateful to not have to make an introduction and walked down the isle sitting next to a dark haired girl with glasses. Angela, I do believe.

For now I would let her be I suppose. I'd done my part; now it was time to see how things played out. We had classes together throughout the day, so I would be sure to keep an eye on her, but – only if she needed anything.

~~~ *** ~~~

**Bella's POV**

I guess I really can't blame the majority of school for being so worked up over the 'new arrival'; but as the lingering stares and hushed conversations greeted me right away in the parking lot all I wanted to do was disappear into nothingness.

Even though there was no precipitation I pulled my hood up and kept my eyes trained just a few feet in front of me on the ground; concentrating as hard as I can on each step I took, each breath I took.

I could almost hear my name in every hushed conversation, stopping only as I walked directly by them.

"I hear that Isabella Swan girl is from Phoenix!"  
"But she's so pale; she doesn't seem like it…"

What I wouldn't give for the courage to turn around and make some vexed comment to them about my skin color; and of course to correct them. It's BELLA. B-E-L-L-A, Charlie had to have gone around and told everyone one my name was Isabella.

When the young man named Eric had tried – over zealously – to walk me to class, I thanked him but said no that I was ok on my own and then proceeded to try and will myself into invisibility.

When Alice arrived, I was so stunned; surprised that some one knew me so well and actually made the attempt to just befriend me. She came out of no where but after the initial stun, there was something that drew me to her. I felt immediately at ease with her at my side.

Pixie. This is the word I would forever use to describe the tiny girl next to me. She was so graceful, so beautiful. Her skin a delicate ivory; her hair, dark and wildly spiky framed her face, and she had the most stunning eye color I'd ever seen! A stunning amber – I would definitely have to ask her about that later…

Amused at the revelation that the class was assigned Wuthering Heights for reading for the section, I found it exceedingly hard to pay attention. Staring at the walls I noticed a poster of Romeo & Juliet which apparently we would be reading a little later on in the semester.

I glowered at the picture of the young Juliet standing on the balcony looking for her lover in the night. I found my mind wandering on many accounts, and each time I found my thoughts wandering over to the pixie sitting 3 rows over.

She was the one person who didn't look at me like I was some shiny new toy. She treated me instead like I was a normal girl. For this, I owed her more than just a simple thank you.

"Need any help finding your next class," a very quiet voice asked from beside me. I jumped slightly in my seat, and looked over at her with wide, almost frightened eyes.

She smiled back apologetically, glancing down at her hands that were kneading her knees absently. I wondered at first why she had been asking this question when I noticed that mere seconds later the bell rang and people started filing out. I looked around hopefully, wondering if Alice would stay back and walk with me again, but my hopes fell when she had disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Well my next class is Trig; I kind of tossed the map, so yeah… I guess I could use a hand," I said smiling as fully as I could at the young girl whose name I did not know.

We both made our way down the hall, walking quietly along side each other. I had a feeling neither of us quite knew how to strike up a conversation.

"Umm, I'm Angela. Angela Weber," she said breaking the silence and introducing herself quietly.

"I'm Bella, but I'm sure you already knew that," I responded, a little bit of bitterness making its way into my dry response.

She nodded and smiled apologetically; "Yeah, you're that shiny new toy. Don't worry everybody's just excited to see a new face; we really don't get new people that often. It'll wear off by the end of the week, I'm sure."

I sincerely hoped she was right; I'm really not certain how much more of the whole 'new girl' treatment I could take.

"Hey, can I see your schedule for a sec," she asked and I slowed down in our walk to Trig to fish it out of my notebook.

Her face brightened up considerably when she looked it over; "Were in English, Government, Bio and Gym together."

"But not trig huh?"

She smiled apologetically as we parted at the Trig door with exchanged smiles, leaving me staring at the door way, and I stepped forward. My foot caught on something I stumbled slightly, catching myself before I fell completely on my face. My face heated up and I moved towards the desk of the teacher who was watching me with a mixture of pity and amusement. He signed my slip, handed me my books and motioned for me to find a seat.

Eyes sweeping the room I chose a seat near the back, next to a boy with the spikiest blond hair and wild blue eyes. He bore a welcoming smile and as soon as I sat down he kicked up a conversation.

"So, you're the infamous Isabella Swan huh? Welcome to Forks!"

"It's Bella, actually," I corrected him automatically; he blinked and nodded waving the comment to the side.

"Right, Bella, well I'm Mike Newton and it certain is a pleasure to meet you madam," he said and shook my hand. He went on a bit about how everybody was absolutely thrilled to have me here, how Charlie had been going on to their parents about me; and of course said if I needed anything he was the man of the hour.

There was this weird tone in his voice as he spoke that caught me off-guard, and I wasn't sure what it was; but he seemed a bit over friendly.

I felt the intense gaze of somebody on me and I noticed from a couple seats over, a girl with long blond hair staring at Mike and myself. As soon as I caught her eye though, she averted here gaze. Luckily, before Mike could get any further into his ramblings class began. For once I couldn't be more thankful for the drone of a teacher.

I opened my book pretending to pay attention and slipped my notebook up on the desk and began doodling quietly; moving the pencil absently over the sheet of paper my eyes lost focus and I found an image of my mother slipping into my mind.

It was a bittersweet memory of the time mom had taken the night off of work to comfort me when I hadn't been invited to the winter formal by anyone; for as depressed as I had been that night, she'd cheered me up with ice cream, popcorn, and movies all night.

I managed to look up just at the right time to miss the question that had been asked of me; trying to make it look good I glanced down at the page in the book searchingly.

Luckily, Mike knew the answer and he whispered it to me under his breath. I then repeated, trying to sound confident and was rewarded with a slightly impressed and warning look. Thankfully though, he moved along to his next set of questions leaving me to heave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I mumbled heat rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment, and he waved it off with a smile.

"Anytime m'lady," he whispered cheerfully before looking down at the sheet of paper and his eyes widened.

"I didn't know you drew," he said and tried to lean over to get a better look.

I glanced down at my notebook and my stomach lurched in shock at the image that stared back up at me.

Snapping up the notebook and slamming it shut I startled myself, and gained a reproving look from the teacher, who began to make a comment on it; luckily I was literally saved by the bell.

He stared at me in confusion when I stuffed that notebook into my backpack and gave him a rather harsh look; he changed the subject immediately to the fact that he'd glimpsed my schedule.

"After this we're in almost every class together, that's great! I can totally show you around, get you to know the good crowd, show you the ropes – that kind of thing!"

I decided he was way too excitable for me.

Thankfully for my sanity none of the teachers throughout the day made me do introductions, and things went smoothly. I noticed Alice out of the corner of my eye on occasion but when I'd turn to say hi, she'd be dutifully in a discussion with a teacher, or already gone.

I had resolved to catch her when we went to lunch, which had – much to my relief – come sooner than I'd hoped; I wanted to try and catch a seat with her, but I was immediately caught by the arm by Mike. I shrugged myself out of his uncomfortably close grasp and walked a bit behind him to the table he had led me to.

We were soon after joined by Angela and that blond girl from before, who'd introduced herself as Jessica and sat as close to Mike as possible without actually sitting in his lap; this was actually rather amusing, how obvious she was being and how oblivious he was. I hid a smile and tried my best to listen in to the excited conversations.

Angela looked over at me and narrowed her eyes in concern, "Is that all you're going to eat Bella?" she asked noting the apple and lemonade bottle sitting before me virtually untouched.

"I'm just not feeling very hungry today," I said in an off-handed tone and was thankful when she put it off; though I could tell she really didn't believe me. After one more concerned sideways glance in my direction Angela joined in the 'catching up' conversation.

Thankful to be forgotten for the time being; I gazed quietly around the cafeteria, searching for the pixie like girl. I frowned at first when I couldn't see her, but then perked up when I spotted that unforgettable face and tinkling laughter a few tables down.

There she was, under the arm of a blond young man who gazed at her in such a loving manner that I almost felt compelled to look away. I watched as she spoke energetically to three others at the table with her. The first was a woman with hair trailing down her back in wavy golden locks, setting at mid length and curling at the bottom; her pale skin was striking, she looked like a model – not some 17 year old high-schooler. The resemblance between the boy holding Alice and this picture of perfection was remarkable. _Siblings, perhaps… _I mused quietly.

Her hand was entwined with that of a bulky boy sitting beside her. He had rather adorable curly hair, and his playfully child-like expression seemed to fit him perfectly as he talked animatedly about something I wished I could hear; as it made the rest of the table burst into laughter.

The one who caught my attention the most though, was a hauntingly beautiful boy. His ivory skin was offset by the ruffled bronze hair falling all over the place, his dark eyes trained on the tray beneath him as he picked at piece of pizza quietly.

I found my heart fluttered slightly when he smiled faintly at something one of them had said, and a surge of heat rushed to my cheeks.

About that time Alice looked up and caught my gaze; she smiled and waved at me cheerfully but almost immediately went back to her conversation before anybody else saw.

The girl who'd been staring at me earlier – Jessica? – had just finished saying something apparently, "right Bella?"

"Hm," I gazed up with an absent look in my eyes, "Uh, ohhh…yeah, yeah," I responded, a pathetic attempt to sound like I'd been paying attention.

This appeased Jessica, but I noticed Angela staring at me intently out of the corner of my eye and she followed my gaze; then looked over at Jessica pointedly, who finally realized what was happening.

"Those are the Cullens," she hissed a low, scandalous tone of voice; "They're all together. Like – together, together…"

"They're not all related Jessica," Angela said in an unusually harsh tone of voice, "they're foster children of Doctor and Missus Cullen – they can't have children of their own."

"It's still weird; I mean if they live under the same roof they shouldn't be 'together'."

My opinion of Jessica suddenly dropped a couple of points after hearing her easily judgmental tone of voice. _Well that's completely typical of a small town mind…_I thought bitterly but continued to listen.

"Anyways," Angela plowed on, ignoring Jessica all together now, "the short dark haired girl is Alice; she's with the blond young man who looks like he's in perpetual pain."

Jessica huffed at this, "the other tall model looking blond is Rosalie, and she's with the other one – Emmett."

I nodded at this, frowning faintly, "who's the other one…"

"That would be Edward Cullen; he's totally hot – but totally unavailable," another girl – Lauren I believe, piped in.

Jessica shot her a withering look, making Angela smile faintly; "Jessica's just a little upset that Edward didn't want to go out with her."

"Incase you haven't noticed, _Edward _hasn't gone out with a_ single _person here. Obviously no one here is good enough for him; so don't waste your time Bella," Jessica spat angrily.

At the mention of his name Edward's head tilted slightly and he looked in our direction. For one brief moment our eyes met and I found I couldn't pull my gaze away.

He stared into my eyes intently, as if searching for something before realizing what he was doing and looking back at his family quickly.

The heat that rose uncomfortably to my cheeks went unnoticed by everyone but me; I shot my head back to the group hoping nobody had noticed what I'd been doing. "Don't worry, I won't," I muttered absently chancing a gaze back in their direction.

His eyes were so intense, I felt like I could get lost in them; it was almost as if he'd glanced into my soul through my eyes, it sent a ripple of shivers through my body.

Leaning my head to the side slightly I let my hair fall over my shoulder and did the best I could to avoid looking back at them. Something about him made that rather difficult and I had to catch myself repeatedly.

I did however, spare one glimpse in their direction; when I did I saw Alice freeze up and a total look of terror run through her eyes as she looked at Edward, panic stricken. She spoke with him furiously then all but shoved him from the lunch room in the direction towards the exit doors.

The look that she gave me when she looked in my direction sent a thrill of terror through me and I found myself utterly baffled.

I shook it all off and followed Angela off to Biology class quietly.

~~~ *** ~~~

When I had walked into Biology and noticed the empty seat next to me, I was left to wonder who my partner was supposed to be; I knew I was supposed to have one for this lab, but whoever she or he was, wasn't here. So, I would go it alone then.

I wasn't having too much of a problem with basic identification, but apparently Mike and Angela had other ideas; I glanced up when they passed my table and walked up to Mr. Banner's desk and spoke with him quietly. After a second he looked up over at me, then back at them and nodded.

Angela walked passed and touched my shoulder, "come sit with us for today."

I nodded and gathered my things and bright my chair over to their table and began working with them, secretly thankful to be saved from the silence of my own table. "Angela, do you know by chance who was supposed to be my lab partner?"

"Oh, it was supposed to be Edward, but I guess I decided to skip Bio again today – he does that sometimes, I'm sure he'll be in tomorrow," she said off handedly and went back the assignment.

I didn't like this explanation, simply because I had just seen him at lunch; but then again there was that scene with Alice…

I didn't have too much time to get wrapped up in my theories though, because Angela and Mike did their best to make sure I stayed well conversed through class; taking my silence as shyness and trying to break the ice.

They were totally oblivious to the fact that, instead, I was growing a deep curiosity for the boy with tousled bronze hair and endlessly deep eyes. I then made it a goal to someday meet him. If he was anything like Alice – and he had to be, they were siblings after all weren't they? – I bet we could get along, right?

"Come on Bella, it's time for Gym," Angela announced bringing me from my thoughts and eliciting a groan; this caused her to raise an eyebrow and Mike to laugh.

"Come on Arizona, it's not going to be that bad," he announced and pulled me rather unceremoniously towards the Gymnasium.

~~~~ **** ~~~~

As we walked into the girl's locker room I was really dreading the next year; however it was a required class for all four years, so I would have to suck it up and deal.

As I walked towards one of the stalls, I noticed Alice primping in the mirror; of course she could make a gym uniform look like something a model would wear.

She turned around and squealed, "Bella! I'm so glad we're in class together this semester, it's going to be great!"

"I'm glad at least you see it that way," I muttered darkly and she pouted slightly.

"Aww come on Bella darling, you'll have fun," she insisted and shoved me towards one of the stalls, "come on get dressed today's going to be great! We're having swimming lessons!"

I wondered if she could hear the thud of my heart dropping over dramatically into my stomach, and was rewarded with a very strange expression; I looked down at the pile of clothes Angela had handed me and saw the bathing suit sitting on top. How had I missed that?

My breaths started to come in very short gasps and I felt heat rise to my face painfully; "Swimming, we're doing swimming…? Oh no…"

It almost looked like Alice had stopped breathing when her eyes widened slightly, "are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out."

I shook my head and made my way shakily to the bathroom stall, changed like I was heading towards death row and came out looking just as frazzled as I had when I'd gone in.

Angela came in when she heard Alice's concerned tone of voice. She glanced warily at Alice, who looked back at her cheerfully, then came over to my side; "Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Angela," I announced frantically, with a bit of shame making it's way into my voice, "I can't swim all that well…do you think if I faked sick I could get out of it?"

She grabbed my hand then, and led me out of the girls' locker room, leaving a pouting Alice behind; "Don't worry, I'll be your partner today – I can't really swim all that good either, so I'm sure we can just hang out on the shallow end and chill.

This managed to work to ease my nerves a little, and I silently thanked her; she really was an angel in disguise, I would have to find some way to thank her.

With this we made our way out to the Pool Room and watched as many of our classmates dove in; some of them did cannon balls off the diving board, others just leaping in at random with loud, obnoxious screams.

I watched at nerves end as some of the guys grabbed a girl by the waist and threw her under; and upon surfacing she would try to retaliate.

I gulped and tried to calm my breathing, which I noticed had started to quicken at the sight. _Come on Bella, get it together. Breathe in, breathe out...in…out…_

This certainly was not the best time to start hyperventilating and cause a scene.

I watched as Angela walked over to our Gym Teacher and talk with her momentarily, pointing over to me then ask something with a smile; the teacher looked over at me, tilted her head to the side, then nodded and I watched her mouth form the words "sure thing."

I let a sigh of relief escape my lips; I would be safe for today at least, not forced to do anything too – dangerous in the water.

Looking around I noticed a very familiar figure in the water, just submerging from a dive; "But that doesn't make sense…I thought he was gone…" I muttered absently and found my breath escape me suddenly.

There he was; pale and beautiful, upon his emerging, I found my face suddenly screaming with heat, as I shamelessly watched the water trickled down his shirtless body. Biting my lip a little I smiled faintly in spite of myself and swallowed a sigh.

At about this moment I heard Jessica shriek in glee and terror as she ran in my direction. Mike was following close by and trying to grab at her to toss her into the deep end.

I watched in horror as he caught her, and started to drag her to the pool; and as if in slow motion I watched her elbow him. This sent him stumbling backwards with a grunt of pain.

I stood stricken, unable move. All I could do was wait for him to stagger, slip, and slam right into me. Before I knew what was happening I had lost my footing and, with a gasp, slipped and fell backwards on to the edge of the pool.

My back slammed into the edge, sending a sharp stabbing pain up my spine; I cried out in terror and my head slammed into the side of the pool and before I knew what was happening I was falling head first into the water.

It happened so fast that I didn't have time to catch my breath before submerging. I struggled, and failed, to right myself.

I could hear muffled gasps and screams from the surface but for the life of me it was impossible to right myself.

I couldn't seem to find up; and I was fast losing what little oxygen I had saved up. My lungs started to burn in agony, and my eyes were stinging from the chlorine.

I felt darkness tickling at my vision, and little pinpricks of pain all over my body as faintness struggled against my consciousness. I could only inwardly laugh bitterly at the irony that my first day in the hell that was Forks would lead to my untimely death by drowning.

~~~ **** ~~~

**Edward's POV**

I had been running it over in my head a couple of times, the words Alice had given me at lunch for why I had to skip Biology.

"_If you go to Biology, something really bad is going to happen! And I won't let it happen! Just trust me on this, ok? Please?"_

So I listened, sat impatiently in the car and waited for last period.

Gym.

The last class of the day this semester; it was always boring, always a waste of time.

I saw the girl from Alice's vision at the edge of the pool; staring at me blankly, and I felt a strange sensation rush through me.

She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders, doing nothing to hide her scantly clad body. The green and blue uniform hugged her very tiny frame quite well. I watched as her face went a brilliant scarlet as if she could read my curiously human thoughts and looked away quickly, hoping she hadn't caught my stare. For the second time that day, I wished I could read her mind, and found myself frustrated.

Unfortunately as soon as I'd looked away, I heard a grunt, a scream, and a sharp smack of skin on granite.

Looking over, I watched as she tumbled headfirst into the water, and realized in horror that she wasn't going to be re-surface anytime soon. I could make out her form struggling faintly under the water – and something in me panicked.

I could feel time slow suddenly; my movements weren't fast enough, she was drowning. I heard the screams and cries of fear; and noted that a couple of the guys were starting to leap in, but I was already there. I had to try.

I dove under and watched as she groped about as if in darkness, and cursed silently as she stopped fighting the pull of the water. She was dying.

I heard Alice's voice strangely panic-stricken ringing above the water. The high-pitched cry of demand called to me and as soon as I had the young girl, Bella, above the water she was out of my arms.

Alice had pulled her away, and wasn't breathing – and suddenly I knew why. The scent that slammed into me when I had her so close, the scent of blood mixed with something so seductive, so much sweeter…something more.

There was something so tempting that I felt the monster that I thought I had destroyed rear its ugly head once more, and I could feel it in every corner of my body.

Suddenly, I wanted her. I wanted her so badly, I wanted her dead.

The feeling gripped me tightly and I damn near lunged. Something in Alice's eyes though – something I heard her yell in my head stopped me cold.

_I love her Edward! DON'T KILL HER, LEAVE NOW, GO! _It was a deafening shriek that barely pulled me back to my senses and I was gone. I was out of the water and out of school so fast that I briefly wondered if anybody had noticed.

But I knew in the end nobody would. All eyes would be on the girl that had probably drowned in the school pool.

I had to get away – Far away. I had to fight the monster that suddenly had decided to re-emerge, long dead for god knows how long.

I had to get out of here, escape; so that I wouldn't do what I so desperately wanted to turn around and do.

I had to get far away, so that I wouldn't kill Isabella Swan.

~~~~ **** ~~~~

**Ending Notes:**

And Tada! There's Chapter 1 ..... please don't kill me. *ducks*  
Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows - and to keep me warm at night (pyro much O.o?)  
Nice reviews make me happy, and keep my muses at bay.

Chapter 2 is done - in editing stage  
Chapter 3 is being written... *nods*


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perpetual State of Misfortune**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own – me no profit…. Me too sick to be creative at this

**Authors Notes:**

I was totally going to do review responses, but I'm really lazy and didn't think of it till like 2 days ago…so I'm just going to thank all of you and hope that you enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2 is – alas – shorter than 1, but if I would have put what I wanted to in here… it would have been like 3 times longer than 1…  
So for now I'm just going to apologize for..well something, I don't know what yet. Oh yeah – the ending. However, bear with me:I've got bronchitis.  
I also have a bunch of meds to make it go away, but gooossshhhh does it make me loopy. It's a great feeling! And fun for writing! Just not authors notes.

Thank you once more to my Beta – who puts up with me for everything, writing and real life alike…*bows* and to Megsly for being the most amazing author that I'm actually privy to knowing!

**Alice's POV**

I'm relatively certain if my heart weren't already dead, it would have stopped the moment Bella fell into the pool.

"She's drowning, someone help her!" I cried out, authority laced with panic as I watched her struggle under water.

After just a heart beat the entire room burst into action when they realized that she wasn't going to come up.  
It was like a scene out of a bad movie. A couple of girls started to scream; Jessica, the girl who caused this whole problem was  
standing stock still – eyes wide. I watched as a couple of boys from our class started to leap in, suppressing a hiss when I noticed Newton being one of them.

Suddenly something terrified me even more. I caught a brilliant scent that caused venom to flow to my mouth;  
and a dangerous stirring from deep inside that I struggled to quell.

Blood.

_Her Blood_

It was so sweet…_so tempting…_

I was bombarded suddenly with an image of Edward, red eyes, lips dripping rubies as he stood over Bella lifeless body.  
I was startled back to reality and my mind went into overdrive. The slow motion of the moment sped up and slammed into focus,  
and I absolutely had to stop my vision from coming true. After I called to Edward to let her go, stop touching her, my breathing halted and I watched as he came up  
near the edge of the pool. I ripped Bella's unconscious body out of his hands, just in time to watch his body freeze as he caught her scent. I could almost watch  
the terrifying monster that we constantly battle rear its dreadful head. The pitch black in his eyes, the piercing stare at the girl, the hiss that escaped his lips…

It all spelled impending disaster. I wanted to cry for the pain I knew he was feeling deep down. I could almost feel the battle going on inside of his head. In the moment that  
his eyes flickered, I watched millions of thoughts, emotions rush through his mind. I did the one thing that I prayed would save him from becoming a monster – that would save Bella from death.

I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my mental lungs. _I love her Edward! DON'T KILL HER, LEAVE! NOW! GO!!" _

In that moment, I saw a look of pure horror cross his vision and I knew then, that I'd gotten to him. His eyes caught mine and in a flash even I barely noticed he was gone. I vaguely felt someone pull her from my arms, and set her down on the ground gently. It was the strangest sensation…I watched as the gym teacher pushed through us and knelt down beside Bella. I watched as she performed rescue breathing on her, and waiting with baited breath – praying to whatever gods may exist.

Moments crawled by like years and suddenly the most beautiful sound rang in my ears. Coughing, dry sobs and heaves, she was alive!

The lifestyle that we lead, the lack of human blood – I was so very proud of myself when the urges that I knew should be there, were not. All I could see was this girl on the ground – this stranger that I'd come to love without knowing her – this piece of the puzzle that would complete our family someday. I wanted nothing more than to protect her with every ounce of strength I had in my body.

I glanced towards the door, and wondered vaguely where Edward disappeared to. I would have to worry about that later though; I could hear sirens in the distance. Both the police and an ambulance, her father was, no doubt, leading the way. She was there on her side choking and spitting out water, dazed and confused. She was mumbling something unintelligible to the human ear; but I heard it. The distinct murmur of 'he saved me…' before her eyes clouded up.

I tested the air around me swiftly before I knelt down next to her and gently took her hands in my icy grasp. "Bella, it's going to be ok hon, everything's ok – your dad's on the way."

There was a sudden look of terror there that caught me off guard.

"No-" she croaked in a raspy voice, "oh god, he's going to freak – send me off to…oh god…" she was mumbling incoherently as the doors burst open like they'd been kicked.

In came Chief Swan, leading the way for the paramedics with wide eyes and heart pounding madly. "Bella!" he yelled frantically, dropping to his knees beside her, trying to see if she was hurt until he was 'kindly instructed' to step aside and let the paramedics do their job. Bella protested weakly, her face glowing cherry red when they wrapped the brace around her neck. They asked her random questions, trying to gauge her level of injury, to which she tried denying every thing. I couldn't help but smile at how, even in her state, she was trying her damndest to get them to believe she was ok.

They almost (but, not really…) believed her, until they helped her sit up and Mike exclaimed, "Bella! You're bleeding! Her nose wrinkled suddenly as if she caught the scent of her own blood, and she shot him a withering glare – which would have been more amusing if it wouldn't have been followed by a complete drain of color. "Oh god, blood…"

Her father donned a knowing look and helped her lean over to the side. "I think I'm going to be sick," she whimpered and promptly passed out in his arms.

Chief Swan damn near had a heart attack when she went unconscious, and the paramedics immediately lifted her from his arms to the gurney and rushed to the ambulance.

I made my way out the back door. I stood there momentarily, thankful for the fresh air allowing my head to clear, before I flipped my cell phone open and waited. "Carlisle," I mumbled into the phone, "you've got a patient coming to the ER on the ambulance, please take good care of her…"

He agreed in that gentle, knowing tone of his and I hurriedly made my way to the hospital.

~*~

**Bella's POV**

Pain, I was in pain; I realized this when I woke up and instantly wished I hadn't because of a massive pounding in my head. I felt nauseous and drained,  
even though I'd just woken up. A groan escaped my lips as my eyes fluttered open and almost instantly there was a hand on my shoulder. It was dark but as I looked  
over I could see a blurry figure next to me.

"Bells, you ok?" It was my father. He sat up from his chair, the blanket he'd had over him falling to the ground, forgotten. "Are you ok sweetie, do you need anything?" his voice sounded so anxious I wanted nothing more than to soothe him, but right now the pain in my head was demanding my attention.

"My head, it hurts…" I whispered, flinching inwardly at how pathetic I sounded. Looking around I tried to adjust my vision to the darkness and noticed that I was not in my own bed. In fact, the room wasn't mine. "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, you took quite a spill. Do you remember what happened?" the gentle but gruff tone in his voice was endearing and I tried to push myself up, wincing when my body protested the motion.

Charlie stood up instantly and helped me sit up a bit, and I smiled at him thankfully. "I'm really ok dad…"

There was a knock at the door before it swung open and a dim light illuminated the ground. I heard a slight chuckle and looked up to give whoever it was that entered the evil eye. However, when my eyes adjusted fully I found myself face to face with the most stunning creature alive.

The man was beautiful, that's about the only word I could come up with. Platinum wavy hair framed ivory skin and his golden eyes glittered as he smiled down at me cheerfully.

His features were so…perfect…that I was left absolutely bewildered. Those eyes, so full of life and intrigue matched Alice and Edward's perfectly. I found myself staring intently. I was almost sure I could feel my jaw hit the sheets below me and I had to physically tear my eyes away from his face in that split second.

I heard a bemused snort from somewhere to the right of me and I was thrown back to reality, "I'm sorry…what?" tumbled from my mouth and heat rose to my face generously. _Way to look like a fool..._

"I was just coming to check up on you. How are you feeling Bella?" he asked sitting at the corner of my bed and flipping through his chart.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I really shouldn't need to be here – I mean, it was just a little spill…I've had worse." I wasn't sure if the cough from dad was a real cough or his  
attempt to conceal laughter, either way I cast him an evil glare.

"I'm sure Doctor Cullen is fully aware of your medical history," Charlie offered gently and I scowled.

"We're going to keep you over night for observation Bella, I understand your frustration with having to be here, but I just want to be sure that you're ok before I let you go."

It was understandable but I didn't have to be happy with it. At that moment, my tough-girl façade faltered as I felt a fresh wave of pain in my head and I winced.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice sounded from somewhere, but I suddenly had tunnel vision and the back of my head throbbed with pain.

Doctor Cullen was at my side so fast it made me a little dizzy. His chilled hand danced gently over the back of my head where my injury was and found its mark, he pulled his hand back. "Bella, is the pain in the back of your head any worse when I touch it?"

"It hurts a little…what's going on?" I mumbled, words slurring on me against my will.

He pressed down gently and I gasped, looking up into his golden eyes, my vision swam. I remembered saying something along the lines of either "I'm fine" or "It's nothing" before my head hit the pillow and I was out again.

~*~~*~

When I awoke next it was day time, and the room was empty. I pushed myself up into a sitting position – easier than last time – and was pleased with the lack of horrendous pain. Though, that could have been from the pain meds that were still swimming through my veins, I could feel it. The very thought of the IV that had (even if temporary) been in my body made tiny shudders dance down my spine.

The door swung open and in walked the most amusing sight ever. Alice was chatting with my father…or too him, he was following after her, nodding absently and completely lost.

They both stopped what they were doing when they noticed I was up and Alice was at my side in an instant. "Bella, I'm so glad you're awake! I ran in to your father downstairs when I was coming to check up on you, I was so worried – everybody in class was too!"

I winced and my cheeks burned in frustration. She pulled away suddenly and backed up, smiling apologetically at me.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Charlie asked and checked my forehead, as I squirmed under his uncharacteristic parenting.

"I'm feeling fine dad, we can go home anytime…" he chuckled at this and patted my shoulder gently.

"Doctor Cullen will be coming in to let us know when you can be released soon kid, don't worry."

Yeah, that helped me tons. I was already missing my second day of school, I'm sure I was the talk of the town. Klutzy Bella, better stay away from her… I could hear it now.

Great, there was no way I was just going to fade into the background now. I'm sure I wouldn't forget for a long time.

"Oh, there was a couple of visitors for you last night after you fell back to sleep," he seemed rather displeased at this. Alice's ears perked up slightly and she narrowed her eyes.

"Who," I asked curiously though had a slight idea.

"It was young lady named Angela, and a couple of the kids from school, they wanted to come…apologize…" his eye twitched slightly at this and I could have sworn I heard Alice growl slightly.

Not soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Doctor Cullen arrived just in time to cure the tension in the room, "I see you're awake again Bella, very nice to see you doing well."

"I'd be doing tons better if I could leave," I asked hopefully and he laughed.

"I know you're eager to be up, I just need to speak with your father for a little bit before I let you go. Charlie would you come with me please…"

Dad looked over at me then nodded, patted my shoulder again and moved to follow the good doctor out the door. I heaved a long suffering sigh and Alice's musical  
laughter drifted to my ears, soothing me gently, "Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this, I mean…we've just met and already you've fallen victim to my utter lack of coordination."

"Oh Bella," she sighed gently and set a bag next to my bed, "your father was bringing this up to you, but he got a little distracted so I offered to bring it for you," she said in an obvious attempt to distract me from my current train of thought.

I leaned over and peered into the bag, "clothes, thank god – I hate these stupid hospital gowns."

I glanced at the doorway for a moment as if wondering if someone would walk in, then over at Alice who was staring at me intently. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, silly…"

I made a face then glanced down at my hands, suddenly really interested in them. "Umm, about yesterday…with the pool and all, and your brother…" I trailed off finding it  
suddenly really difficult to form a proper sentence.

"What about him?" She asked curiously, eyes twinkling.

"Well, I just…I wanted to say…I mean…" _You can do it, come on…one full sentence!_

"I wanted to thank him; do you know where he is?"

A look of pain flashed across her eyes so briefly I wasn't even sure I'd seen it, before she smiled widely again. "Well, I'm not all that certain, but I haven't really been home lately…I kind of followed when you were brought here and never really checked back home," she responded in an overly dismissive tone of voice. I'm not certain but I don't think she was telling  
the full truth, but the fact she wanted to make sure I was ok was endearing. "Hey Alice, I'm a little thirsty, any chance I could maybe get a glass of water, or some juice?"

She hopped up from her chair and bounded to the door, gripping the door frame and leaning her head back she grinned, "of course! I'll be back in a jiff!"

And like that she was gone.

I stared at the door, then at my hands again, which were trembling ever so slightly, which was a bit unnerving but I ignored it. I hadn't eaten in a while, so I put it off to that. Charlie and Doctor Cullen had been gone for a little while and I was getting a little anxious to get out of here. Hospitals always made me so nervous, even after all the time I'd spent in them.

Glancing at the bag next to the bed, I decided it would be a good idea if I got dressed and went to find dad. I ditched the hospital gown, dressed as quickly as my poor balance, and protesting muscles, would allow and gathered my things. Walking quickly towards the door I could almost taste freedom, even if it meant going to school to deal with a whole lot of unwanted attention – I'd take it over this.

I, however, was stopped abruptly when I collided with someone and stumbled back, dazed. Two strong hands wrapped around my arms and steadied me, and I looked up to be face to face with Mike Newton.

"Ah…Mike…" I looked over his shoulder to see Jessica standing there in a green skirt and tan long sleeved shirt, fingers fiddling with her hair.

"Hey Bella," she called quietly, a forced smile on her face as she stared at the physical contact between Mike and I.

"I think I can stand on my own now…" I reminded him gently, and he returned the smile sheepishly. However before he let go he pulled a rather feminine move and dragged me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Bella, I should have been watching where I was going, I can't believe how stupid I was-"

"Can't breathe Mike…" I grunted and in what seemed like a flash I was separated from him, and Alice was standing between the two of us. She stared at him, breathless and then back at me.

At that moment Doctor Cullen and Charlie walked in to catch the scene as well, having heard Mike's voice boom down the hallway. Charlie looked as if he wanted to explode in  
anger – his eyes were narrowed and his face was a nice shade of red. Doctor Cullen just looked a little bemused, but not willing to make a first move. Jessica had backed herself  
into a corner after Alice had brushed passed her, and she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"I cannot believe you have the gall to come in here after what you did!" Alice cried, voice wavering.

"Cullen, look – I just wanted to come in and apologize…" Mike retorted, astonishment displayed on his face openly. I could tell he was fighting with obvious attraction over a strange edge of nervousness and shock.

"You damn well better apologize you jerk, you could have killed her! What were you thinking, running by the pool! Seriously, how childish…how hazardous!" she was absolutely fuming.

"Alice, really…it's ok, I'm fine…" I mumbled backing up a bit, half amused at this tiny girl so full of indignant fury.

"No, Bella. This oblivious ass has no clue what he could have done if Edward hadn't saved you yesterday-!" she stopped suddenly, as if she'd said something she shouldn't have – or almost did and let out a little "oh!"

Doctor Cullen was looking at her in amusement and walked up to her side, touching her shoulder gently "Alice sweetie, maybe you should go down to my office for a few minutes…I'll have a chat with these two, ok?" The look on my father's face was priceless. His eye was twitching slightly, but his jaw was hanging like it was unhinged. His lips flopped silently for a moment, before a strange smile edged its way into his angry stare.

"Bella, I'll be right back…" he followed Alice out the door, casting a dangerous glare at Mike. "I want a word with you young man, stay put."

He walked out the door and Mike gulped, obviously regretting this visit for obvious reasons.

"Bella…" he muttered, lost for words.

"We're so sorry Bella…" Jessica chimed in, her glance shifting from the ground to me, then back again.

I hated seeing them suffer like this, and I felt horrible that it was on my part, but before I could act on it Doctor Cullen spoke up. "Mister Newton, Miss Stanley," he began sternly  
and both of them glanced up at him. I watched in horror as he explained everything that had been happening in the last 24 hours since the accident, going into excruciating detail about it – and I could almost see the guilt hitting them with each word.

My face was glowing bright red when they finally looked over at me, and Jessica moved over and hugged me tentatively, muttering an apology.

"Sorry Bella, really I'm so sorry…"

"Jessica, it's ok…really…please don't feel bad." I whispered, hating to see someone this upset over something so silly.

She smiled faintly and backed off, then stood next to Mike.

Charlie walked back in, glowered at Mike and walked to my side wanting to say something but refraining after a look from Doctor Cullen.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow ok? I'm fine, I promise!" they both looked very unsure, but nodded and backed out, Mike taking Jessica's hand and pulling her after him.

"Well Bella," Doctor Cullen started with a cough, "you're free to go if you wish. You have a mild concussion, I've prescribed some pain killers for it, and if you want I sent a written pass to excuse you from school for a while." I smiled gratefully, and Dad grabbed my bag for me, and ushered me out the room with thanks to the good doctor.

"Just take it easy for a bit, and please – if you have any bad symptoms, or the ones you have start getting worse call me directly…I'm sure Alice will let you know how to contact me." He smiled at me encouragingly.

"Tell Alice I'll talk to her later," I said and he nodded with a smile, as we headed out.

~*~

The car ride was excruciating. I could tell Charlie was torn between wanting to coddle me, and being unable to display the correct emotions. It was almost endearing when he took me out for dinner, and made sure I got everything I wanted.

"Payback for having to suffer through Hospital food," he explained gruffly with a faint smile.

"I love you too dad," I responded and took another bite of my salad.

We enjoyed a surprisingly pleasant silence throughout dinner and by the time I was done with the slice of pie he'd bought for me I was positively drained.

"I'm ready to go dad, I'm wiped…"

He nodded, and went to the register to pay as I left a tip and walked outside, looking up into the darkening sky. I looked up at the full moon in the blackness and smiled gently, closing my eyes for a moment and soaking up the feeling. It was so wonderful to be free, away from the overly sterile hospital rooms.

"I'm really sorry to have caused such trouble, I'm so sorry – I'm such a klutz sometimes-"

"This wasn't your fault Bells, it was those classmates of yours," he responded gruffly, his eyes hard with frustration. "Honestly, you'd think their parents would have taught them better than that! You could have been killed!"

That was, I do believe, the longest rant I've ever heard him go on…impressive.

"Dad, I know – but I wasn't – so it's fine," I soothed with a tentative smile, "besides, you know me – I could have done that even without help."

He snorted but dropped the subject, and we left in silence.

When we arrived home dad took it upon himself to make sure I was as comfortable as I could possibly be. He brought most of my bedding from downstairs to the sofa, grabbed some painkillers and a glass of water, and made sure I was nice and cozy.

"Dad, really – please – you don't have to baby me, you know I've had worse...remember the fourth grade recital?" I urged gently, "the blue princess dress mom made and the stairs?"

He laughed suddenly and nodded, "I told your mother you shouldn't have been allowed to wear a dress that long, I knew it would only spell disaster, but did she listen?" this seemed to soothe him enough because he announced that he was going down to the reservation to visit with Billy and take something down to Harry Clearwater.

"I'll-"

"I know I know, you'll be back soon – you have your cell phone on you and if I need anything call. Seriously, I'll be fine. I'm probably just going to go to sleep here anyways…"

He eyed me warily, but found no reason to object and nodded. "I'll be back by 10," and with that he bid me farewell.

I fell asleep watching a sitcom and woke up about an hour later, a bit warm and rather thirsty. The glass of water was gone already so I decided to go get a bit more when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and peered out the side window to see Angela staring at the ground quietly.

I opened the door hastily and smiled, "Angela, hi how are you?"

"I'm fine Bella, but you? Should you be up? I went back to the hospital to see if you were still here and I was told you were released…"

"Yeah, dad sprung me earlier, why don't you come in and sit with me…he's out visiting some friends," I explained and she nodded.

We sat and talked quietly for a little while. She explained that she would have stayed longer at the hospital but her mom needed her to get back to the house and  
baby sit for a few hours while she ran some errands. To which I – kindly – explained that I wasn't fond of hospitals to begin with, having been there too often, and was  
glad to get out as soon as possible. "Jessica and Mike came by the hospital today though," I said with a sideways smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Charlie and Alice weren't too thrilled about that…"

"Alice was there with you?" She asked curiously, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she followed us to the hospital apparently…she's such a sweetie. When Mike and Jessica came in, oh my gosh, you should have seen that little pixie explode! She was so angry!"

I giggled at the memory of the tiny girl bursting with rage, "Charlie and Doctor Cullen walked in, and I could tell dad wanted to strangle Mike, but when Alice verbally lashed them he was smiling in the end…I think he likes her now."

Angela was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "I'm surprised any of the Cullens have taken an interest in you…well I mean…that sounded rude…" she fumbled and fidgeted with her skirt, trying to find the proper wording.

"They just, they've never talked with anyone before! They usually just stick together; everybody at school is talking about it…"

"Are they talking about my dive too?" I asked with a wince.

"Well, kind of…they're mostly just concerned about you – but a couple of the guys are being real jerks about it. Don't worry though, it'll blow over by next week and they will have forgotten all about the New Girl and her Pool Adventure."

I giggled at this, "that kind of sounds like a children's book title, sadly though – that's not nearly the worst thing I've done."

I told her about the strangest and most dangerous things I've done to myself since I could remember.

"There was this one time, I think I was 4 years old…I was riding my 3 wheeler and mom was watching me with a couple of her friends, I was riding next to a ditch and here I guess I took a bit too sharp of a turn because I went tumbling down and sprained my ankle and wrist, cut my forehead and ruined the pretty dress I'd just put on…"

Angela blinked at this and had to stifle a giggle.

"Seriously, the only thing I was worried about at the time was mom being mad at me for ruining my pretty flower dress. I cried all the way to the Emergency Room – she thought I was in pain. When I said 'Mommy I'm sorry for messing up my dress' she laughed." I snickered, "Apparently I'm oblivious to pain for the most part."

We talked for a few more minutes, she told me about her family, the twins – and how much she really enjoys watching them and I couldn't help but smile. "You'll make a great mother one day Angela, I know you will."

After a while of talking I realized just comfortable it was to chat with her. This was the first time that I was ever able to talk to someone so openly, and about such silly things too. None of my friends back in Phoenix were this understanding or open about things. It was a wonderful change of pace.

"You thirsty Angela?" I asked as I stood up and headed for the kitchen, "I'm going to get myself something to drink."

"I'll just have a glass of milk," she mentioned and flipped the TV to another channel.

I nodded and wandered into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and milk and then my eye caught something at the table.

_That's right! The newspaper from home…_ I mused silently and picked it up and flipped it over to the front.

My eyes widened when I caught the top story, and my heart leapt into my throat.

There was a picture of my mother – her chocolate brown hair hanging down around her neck, a bright smile on her face and a sparkle of mystery  
in her dark eyes right under the front headline:

**Another Suspected Victim of the Phoenix Abductor**

**End notes:**

You guys will find that Alice and Bella will mostly be the main tellers of this story – but Edward WILL have his say… I love Alice, she was never given enough face time in the story or the movie… so she's my little co-star!

*nods and crawls into bed and curls up*


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perpetual State of Misfortune**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, the characters, the scenes…I own nothing – I don't even have confidence to own. I'm so poor morally and reality wise that I have to steal confidence – and I can't even do that right.

**Author's Notes: **OK! So…apparently my Beta has decided she doesn't want to Beta for me, that's cool… you'll just be getting some "unbeta'd" chapters from now on until I decide on whether or not I want another Beta or not… or maybe wait her out and see if she wants to do it again…

I want to apologize first for being gone for so long. I've had things like – My computer dying on me at work without auto-save turned on, losing 3 pages of a DAMN GOOD chapter… I went home for the weekend to spend time with my parents. This was the first time I'd seen my mom and dad since Christmas, and I'm a Momma AND Daddy's girl. So this was kind of a big thing for me.

I wanted to say, if anybody wants to hit me up to chat or anything I'm chillin' on FaceBook with Megsly, and also apparently now have a Myspace Account to play with some old friends.

**Facebook:** Look up Rebecca Griepentrog - I LIVE on Facebook…sadly  
**Myspace:** KalikaStorm - Not as addicted…

Thanks: Megsly and Timunderwood9.

**Megsly** = Awesomeness incarnate

**Timunderwood9** = a very helpful reviewer who reminded me to stay on the right track.

Again, I apologize for any false hopes this provided, if you wanna yell at me, PM me or Facebook add and yell at me. You'll also get some interesting insight into my world… which isn't really "interesting" but I'm downright insane..

~*~*~

**Bella's POV (cont.)**

I dropped the pitcher of water that was in my hand, and it shattered as it hit the ground.

I heard Angela come running into the kitchen calling my name, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the story.

and

_In a recent string of disappearances – Renée Dwyer 35 – wife to Phillip Dwyer, an up and coming Minor League baseball player, is the most recent victim of the "Phoenix Abductor". Authorities are baffled by these disappearances as there doesn't seem to be any connection between the victims, and no bodies have ever been found. Phillip Dwyer has only made the comment that he is keeping his faith that she's ok. Local Authorities however will be calling the search off at the end of the week, proclaiming her dead unless evidence turns up otherwise._

"Bella?" she ran to my side and touched my arm gently.

I looked at her with a pained expression and tears started to trickle down my cheeks in tiny streams.

"What's wrong?!" She gasped in shock as I crumpled to my knees, numb.

Angela took the newspaper out of my hands and looked it over, curiously before dropping it to the table and kneeling down next to me.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

I shook my head, unable to will the words from my mouth, "s-second…" I mumbled and we sat there in silence.

I waited for the pain to subside, the sheer shock of it. They wanted to pronounce my mother dead…when the hell was Phil going to tell me this? I mean seriously, I would have _really appreciated _if he would have told me what the hell was going on! I'm not a child anymore…seriously!

Angela wrapped her arms around me and I was enveloped by the warmth. She didn't say anything, just held me as I was racked with angry sobs. I leaned into her hug for a moment, willing myself to calm down a little bit. After a few more moments of silence, I was able to breathe again, and I heaved a pained sigh.

"I-I'm o-ok," my voice shook but I was certain. I would have a nice _talk _with Phil later, maybe…

She helped me up and I smiled thankfully, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "Sorry you had to see that Angela, I guess my bad luck extends farther out past school…"

"Is everything ok?"

"No, but…I don't even know…" I muttered as we picked up the broken glass and I mopped up the spilled water.

"D-do you want me to, you know, leave?" she asked in uncertainty, suddenly very cautious of her words and I smiled apologetically.

"No, it's really ok – I don't really want to be alone anyways…"

She nodded and helped me clean up a little, we grabbed out drinks and settled back in the living room under the blanket and exchanged glances. Silenced reigned for a few more moments before I flipped the TV on mute. I tapped my fingers on my glass and explained to her the situation with my mom and me.

"My mom left my dad when I was very little, and she remarried recently. Phil makes her happy, this much I know. But she's never been very…responsible. I've always been the mother in the relationship…it's not that she's not capable, it's just that – she's so scatterbrained and eccentric and…" I paused for a moment, taking a sip of water and smirking.

"For instance, about a year ago she wanted to go sky diving, I tried reminding her of her fears of heights, but – alas – she was determined, so very determined…" I chuckled lightly at this memory. "She went through the lessons, got on the plane – had her parachute on…looked out the window of the plan and suddenly remembered her fear of heights…"

This one had put Phil and I through a good bout of stress, and I remember her laughing and apologizing to the both of us for the stunt.

"It's not that she's oblivious, it's just that – she gets the thought in her head, and she doesn't quite realize anything else until it actually happens. I just learned to take the adult role really young, you know – make sure my mom didn't get herself killed."

She laughed and nodded with me and I told her about my past a bit more, smiling at a few memories before I finally came to the most recent one…

"Mom and I had a fight a couple weeks ago – a pretty big one. Looking back I can't even remember what it was about – except I think it had something to do with her college classes. She was going back to school to help better herself…anyways…Phil was out on a trip and mom was getting pretty lonely."

I sighed sadly, suddenly remembering what had happened, "I had tried to get her to come out with me for the night, it was Saturday – but she just wanted to stay in and mope. I got angry at her and made some flippant comment about how if she really hated being around me so much she should just go back to Phil and leave me…"

I winced at this, remembering the look in her eyes when I said it…

"After that, it just turned into a yelling, crying, jumbled mess. She did end up going…she grabbed the keys, ran out the door and took off to the Hotel where Phil was staying."

"What happened next?" Angela asked when I didn't continue.

"Well, I got a call from Phil a few days later, he asked to talk to mom, and I was confused. I told him she hadn't gotten home from visiting with him yet, and he had no clue what was going on…apparently she never made it."

I stopped there momentarily, Phil kind of stopped talking to me after that…it's not that he cut me out of his life, but he did. He sent me money to take care of myself and I stayed at a friend's house for about a few days before finally getting a call last week saying "You're going to go live with your father."

I wish he would have told me about this, I wish he wouldn't have locked himself away. I never called him _dad _but I _did _consider him a close second…

"No one told me what was going on. No one told me about the newspaper interview, I never knew that they were going to pronounce her dead…but then I haven't really spoken to Phil since that day. Why should he? Technically it's my fault-" I was cut off then by Charlie coming home.

Angela's pained expression made me realize she wanted to continue the conversation, but Charlie's return signified it was the end and we'd have to continue later. Good thing, because I didn't really want to get into the self-pity wallow fest that could have turned into…

As he walked in, Angela and I walked up to the door and I thanked Angela for her company. "Thanks again for coming, it was nice."

"Yeah, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

She waved, said bye to Charlie and left.

"Are you ok?" he asked curiously and I realized I must have been a mess. I explained about the paper, and then told him I was fine and was going to go call Phil and have a chat with him.

He didn't really know what to say, so I gave him a kiss on the forehead and excused myself.

Once in my bedroom I pulled on some sweats and a tank top and grabbed my cell phone from my backpack. I had to have a little chat with Phil. Of course once the phone rang and he answered I lost my resolve and ended up a bumbling idiot. I tried bringing it up with him why he never actually told me what was going on, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Phil, can't you tell me anything? Why didn't you tell me about the interview, why didn't you tell me they wanted to pronounce my mother dead – I think I should have had a right to know about that one," I tried to guilt out of him, but all he did was bring up excuses of being too busy with work – thinking I would have figured it out on my own…just being all around dismissive.

I tried a couple times to push him for information; what the cops found, if there were any new leads in the last few days, if he'd heard anything – but all he did was say he was sorry and after a moment of silence hung up without so much as a goodbye. It stung knowing that he thought so little of me anymore.

I scrubbed a couple of tears away from my face that escaped during the conversation and sighed. Flopping back on the bed I stared at the ceiling for a moment, wishing desperately that things could be normal again.

I never wanted it to be like this.

I never wanted it to…_end…_like this.

If I was never able to talk to her again, if the last words out of my mouth to her were "if it's that bad here with me, then leave…" and not "I love you…" I didn't know what I'd do.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie entered. I smiled at him and sat up as he came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Bella, your mom is a fighter. You know that."

It wasn't much, but it meant the world to me.

"I love you dad, please never forget that, no matter what."

He looked a little uncomfortable but wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hugged me tightly, "Love you too Bells, night."

With that he went to bed.

I stayed up for a while and stared out the window into the darkness, watching the leaves in the tree rustle in the wind until my eyes burned and I could no longer see straight. I don't know when but I think I may have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I woke up completely chilled. Crawling under the covers I pulled a pillow close and cuddled it until warmth surrounded me and I finally passed off into sleep again.

~*~

**Edward's POV**

Even a day after the event I was still feeling torrents of rage and disbelief, hurt, confusion.

What the hell was going on?

What _was_ that girl?

_What had she done to me?_

What had _I let her_ do to me?

My throat still burned with deathly lust. I could feel and hear the monster raging deep down within. _Disgusting! _

I was disgusting. I was _disgusted. _

Disgusted with myself, with my almost-lack-of-self-control; disgusted at almost ruining everything my family had worked so hard to protect. I had almost thrown away our secret of so many years over that-that-_**demon child!**_

Even here and now in Denali, far from her, I could still feel her on me. Her scent swirled dangerously around my head; even with the distance she was still haunting me, tempting me…

The cold Alaskan air did little to abate the fire that burned my throat, but I found it became steadily easier as time went bye, breathing in the gentle scent of the freshly fallen snow.

I heard her thoughts before I heard the footsteps and smiled faintly as an 'old friend' made her way towards me. I'd been expecting her to notice my presence…

_Edward, what are you doing here? _Her thoughts drifted towards me and moments later I felt her sit down next to me in the snow.

"You came back?" it was more a statement than a question and I couldn't help but smile.

"I did, but not for what you would desire Tanya," I replied quietly and I felt her shift slightly.

Her hand, as pale as the freshly fallen snow around us touched me gently. Perfectly shaped fingers, nails a deep fuchsia trailing down the length of my arm and through her mind I could see myself. I flinched inwardly at how troubled I looked, unable to hide the anguish I felt at the world.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" she questioned, voice a tone of silky seduction.

I smiled slightly, "It's nothing to worry over Tanya,"

She shifted in front of me then, crouching next to my body, her amber eyes alight with emotion. Anyone else in the world would have fallen head over heals for this picture of perfection; and I knew it drove her to the brink of madness knowing I bore no such feelings for her, but that didn't mean she'd ever stop trying…

Her blond tresses cascaded down her thin frame, resting just above her waist in thick ringlets, snow white skin flawless and beautiful glowing in the moonlight. She stared at me then, and I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

Frustration.

Determination.

She hated the lack of effect she had on me, even from our first meeting so long ago, back when my family had been visitors of the Denali clan. Don't get me wrong. Tanya was – as I'd said early, a picture of pure perfection…but I just hadn't found what I was looking for, and she never understood that. Today was no different – even with my mind thousands of miles away…back in a small town on the west cost; with a curiously silent brown haired demon child, she was still trying to catch my attention.

"Are you sure there's absolutely nothing I can do for you Edward? Try to ease your pain…?"

_Unless you can take this burning desire to become a monster and destroy myself and my family…_I couldn't help the bitter smile that played across my lips. The flash of it in her mind, the little edge of anxiety that pulsed from her was enough to pull me back to sanity for the moment.

I removed the hand she'd put on my chest then with own, and brought it up to my face, kissing her hand gently. "You are a vision of beauty and grace Tanya and I know there are millions of others who do anything to be even near you…don't let me get you down."

"Trouble with a girl back home?" she asked suddenly, and I was caught off guard by the question; sending my mind back to her again. The image of her deep brown eyes, so full of secrets and mystery, her chocolate tresses framing her delicate heart shaped face, popped into my mind and I was momentarily stunned. Her scent invaded my senses again and I was back in that moment and my throat ached in protest.

"Not in the way you would imagine, no…" I whispered, trying to shake my head of the feelings.

_Won't you stay? _She pressed, standing up and I joined her. _Even just for a little while – I'm sure a little time away from life couldn't hurt. _ Her thoughts were pure – but laced with hope.

"No, you know I can't do that, my place is with my family."

Her face fell at this, but she smiled regardless, _I won't give up, someone has to tame his lifeless heart – I still have a chance…_

"I understand, but don't worry Edward, whatever it is that's driven you so far away, I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough. Nothing's so bad that you can't go home…"

"You would imagine so wouldn't you?" I responded dryly, expression hardening slightly and she quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at this.

"If you ever need someone – someplace to turn to, you can always come back to us," _to me…_

"You are too kind Tanya. Please, don't be afraid to come visit my family sometime. I'm sure Alice would love to see Kate again. Take care." I added, and smiled at her, before taking off.

She watched me for a moment with a sad smile before she turned to leave.

I'm not certain exactly what I would do when I returned, but Forks had become my home, and I would not be driven from it. I would have to have a long conversation with my family when I returned, and I knew they would be hurt by what I'd done, but it was necessary. What would come next, I'm not certain – but I will not be kept away from my family. I would fight this evil. I would relearn to control my thirst; I would not be beaten down.

With that new determination in mind I ran back towards the car, and back to my family.

**Alice's POV**

"He's coming back!" the announcement came as both a shock and relief to everyone in the room including myself when I came back from the vision.

"Are you sure, Alice?" Carlisle asked and I shifted positions in Jaspers lap to look at him clearly.

"I saw it, he just decided! His future wasn't clear for a long while, it was so muddy…but I see him coming back, he'll be here tomorrow!"

"Will he be…staying?" Esmes asked tentatively, and I smiled sadly, wishing I could give her a more solid answer.

"I'm not entirely certain, his future is still shifting so much," every time I tired to concentrate on Edward's future it would be nothing but muddy swirls of ideas and unfocused images. "Nothing concrete, I'm terribly sorry…" my eyes fell to the ground and once again I wished I could be more solid with my visions.

"Hey," Jasper said snaking his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my head lovingly. "Don't beat yourself up over this Alice; you're doing the best you can."

"We wouldn't expect any more than that out of you," Carlisle added and I smiled at him gratefully, before turning in Jasper's embrace and wrapping my arms around him tightly. All of a sudden though I was shot into a vision, and caught a glimpse of something that truly made me giddy as a school girl.

_Bella stood next to me, alive and well. _

_  
Her arms tightly wrapped around me, mine snaked around her waist as well in a delicate hug. She stood by me in our living room, a smile so beautiful and true, and a gentle splash of crimson gracing her translucent skin. _

If my heart were alive it would have soared at the vision. "Everything's going to be ok!" I squealed and kissed Jasper on the cheek before leaping from his lap and glancing around the room. "I promise you! I've seen it! Everything's going to be great!" Emmett's booming laugh helped me smile widely as I danced out of the room and up the stairs, "time to go pick out an outfit for school tomorrow!"

**Bella's POV  
**

When I woke up the next morning I rolled out of bed and gingerly prepped for the day ahead. My neck was stiff, my body was sore and I just all around didn't feel the best. On the upside – no gym until I felt ready to go back!

Tossing on a pair of tan pants and a deep blue v-neck sweater I ran a brush through my hair and quickly threw it up into a ponytail. In rushing downstairs I realized it was only 6:45. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking his coffee for the morning and reading the paper. "Do you want any breakfast dad? I can fix us up some eggs and toast quick…"

He grunted and nodded around a sip of coffee, and I took that as a yes so I set about to prepare quickly. "Scrambled eggs sound good?"

"Works for me," he replied and I heard the rustling as he changed pages.

"Anything interesting?" I asked curiously as I turned the stove on and got the pan heating. Rushing about the kitchen I smiled and started whipping up the eggs and milk.

"Not really, I got a call earlier this morning; Mrs. Netwon's store was robbed last night, so I'll probably be busy for the evening taking care of that. Don't wait up for dinner, I'll just eat left-overs or pizza or something at work."

I nodded to myself and popped a couple of pieces of toast into the toaster and hummed quietly as I waited for everything to finish. Tossing some of the dishes from yesterday into the sink and filling it with water and soap as an afterthought. "Well, if you happen to speak with her, tell her I say hello and that I'm terribly sorry…"

He grunted again, and then looked over in my direction as I was leaning against the counter, "did you speak anymore to…Phil?"

"Nope."

"Oh…" That basically ended the conversation as I grabbed a glace for orange juice for myself and made up two plates and we ate in silence.

Soon enough he folded the paper back up and nodded, taking one last sip of his coffee before standing up, "I better head out, be careful today Bells, I don't need another call to come through about you for at least a month ok?" he smiled slightly and I waved him off.

"Go on and go you, I'll take care of dishes, and I'll be fine! I'll be studiously avoiding Gym for at least today…" he nodded, grabbed his holster, jacket and hat and headed out the door with a kiss to my forehead.

"Love you," I called and the door shut. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was 7:30, and I was going to be early for school. Best to make a good impression – or at least get their early so I can avoid everybody if possible. Grabbing my bag and the keys to the truck I ran out the door and made my way to school quickly.

~*~ ~*~

When I arrived on the school lot I was mildly surprised to see Angela waiting by her car for me. She smiled and waved when I pulled up a few spots down and walked over to my car, "how are you feeling today?"

"Much better, I've got some Tylenol 3's if I need them to help me make it through the day…so if you suddenly see me wandering around like a zombie and crashing into things without actually noticing, you'll know what happens –" I grinned at her expression, "Just make sure I make it to my classes safely ok?"

"Works for me," she grinned and we headed for first period. At the door though, we were met by a familiar pixie wearing another breathtaking outfit; A black corset top with cap sleeves, button front and pink lace-up detail and black gothic corset pants with pink lace up the sides with black boots.

"Bella!" she cheered happily and ran to my side. "I'm so glad you're ok! Carlisle wants to make sure you call him if you need anything! Oh…" she said and looked over at Angela cheerfully, "Hello again! Angela?"

"Yeah," Angela replied suddenly very shy and looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you again, take care of Bella for me!" she cheerfully demanded and bounced through the door.

Angela and I exchanged glances and headed in to start our day.

~*~

Thankfully classes went quick and lunch soon arrived. Angela begged me to get something more than an Apple and Juice, so I appeased her by grabbing a couple of carrot and celery sticks and made a face. "Happy?"

"I suppose…" she responded eyeing my warily. "Let's go sit."

I sat at what was the 'usual' table for our group of friends and listened to them prattle away. Throughout the course of the day – and now lunch – I was forced to constantly assure them that I was ok. Every time I winced or moved odd someone was looking at me like they wanted to help, and I would cheerfully tell them to back off. So towards the end of lunch I had completely tuned them out and took to staring at the table with the Cullens and the Hales. Alice waved to me cheerfully then went back to chatting with her family. I noticed, glumly, that Edward was no where to be seen. I wanted to thank him for saving me…but apparently he'd disappeared on Monday right away – and by the looks of it – hadn't returned.

The bell rang and everybody disbursed. I waved everybody off and told them I'd catch up and tried to rub out a headache that was trying to invade my brain. I walked slowly to Biology, stopping once to grab a sip of water and down a Tylenol. _Go away, go away…go away… go away…whoa, watch for fallen books…go away…_The mantra didn't do much but it kept me amused waiting for the pain killers to kick in.

As I turned down the hall leading to bio I felt a presence behind me and turned suddenly, to be greeted by the most tempting amber eyes. His bronze hair fell ruffled all over and I was stunned for a moment as he stared at me quietly, as if trying to figure something out. Suddenly the most beautiful sound I'd heard ever brought me out of my girlish reverie.

He spoke. "Hello Bella…"

He was speaking to me…

I was rendered speechless.

~*~

**I'm being totally lazy and ending it here…simply because I want to start on chapter 4 soooo bad!**

***bows*  
**

**Again, I just wanted to apologize, I felt the need to update this and get it looking a bit better – and since I felt bad about the Edward/Tanya scene, I hope this is a bit better. **

**Chapter 4 should be coming soon! I promise! If not tomorrow then Thursday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Perpetual State of Misfortune**

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: Insert Clever "I don't own Twilight" Disclaimer here **

**Author's Notes: **So I'm curled up in bed atm listening to Asian Pop/Rock and working on my story, these songs are oddly inspiring… and I absolutely adore SES and Hamasaki Ayumi…oh, and Do as Infinity, Glay, and Gackt….

Many thanks to my wonderful and kind reviewers…I love feedback, positive, negative (so long as you're kind) or constructive! It helps me to perfect my story as best as I can. So please keep the ideas coming if you have any!

Today's chapter we'll start getting somewhere. Emmett REALLY wants to play with Bella for some reason…I've been having dreams about him being that fun big protective older brother…and the scenes are interesting… 

Enjoy! *bows*

**Author's Update: Apparently Edward really wanted to have his say, because I had plans for this chapter, but Mr. Edward decided he wanted the limelight. I didn't feel the need to deny him this glory so chapter 4 is 8 pages (by my count) of Edward goodness. Sorry if I suck badly at his POV….**

**Edward's POV**

I rolled down the driveway around nine thirty the next morning, relieved to be home but also relieved that it was only Esme home. I could face the world again one step at a time, and I knew Esme would be her typical kind loving understanding self.

As I pulled up to the house I could hear her bustling around aimlessly, restless; her thoughts turbulent and anxious.

_He should have been back by now…I wonder what could be taking him so long. I wish he weren't suffering so…_

Stepping in the door there was a whoosh of air and she had pulled me into a death grip hug momentarily before pulling back and looking at me gently. "I'm so glad you came back…I've been so—_we've _been so worried about you…"

"I'm fine Esme, I spent a little time in Denali – Tanya kept me company as I cleared my head. The fresh Alaskan air did wonders." I explained and she glanced at me skeptically.

"Is there anything I can do for you Edward? You know we'll do anything for you. We can leave – if you need, all you have to do is say the word…you've done it many times for the others, they owe it to you." She stated matter-of-factly, hands on her hips.

My eyes narrowed at this, "there's no way we're leaving! I'm not uprooting our family so soon because of me!" the fierceness of my tone startled us both and I quieted slightly. "I will be fine Esme, I promise you."

An image of Bella swirled around her head then, and her brows furrowed in concern, _that girl…_

"Will not cause this family and trouble; I've decided. I'm going to be strong enough for this." I answered her mental concern openly with conviction.

_My soldier…_she thought adoringly and I smiled wistfully passing by and grabbing my things quickly from my room.

"I'm going to go to school and assure the others I'm ok, though I'm sure Alice has already seen everything." I told her as I kissed her forehead quickly and bolted. There was no way I was going to screw this up for my family. Bella's blood tempted me in ways I've never heard of before…her scent swirling around my brain, sweet and alluring. I would be strong. I would not harm her; I would not fail.

_Be strong Edward, we're here for you... _Esme thought after me.

I would be strong, and I'm sure Alice's attachment to the human would stop me from stumbling again. She'd foretell any move I'd make and stop me; I knew it and for that I was thankful. All I knew is I couldn't hide from the world forever. I'd have to face destiny, no matter what it entailed.

~***~

When I arrived at school that day and went to the office to get my excuse it seemed as if Alice had already weaved her tale for me.

_Oh poor thing he looks so down, look at those circles under his eyes…he shouldn't be coming to school in that condition – such conviction…_ her endearing thoughts were amusing as I walked up to her and she dutifully handed me an excused absence slip and explained that my sister had come in and explained about my feeling a little ill but that I'd try to come in.

"If you feel the need to come lay down hon, or go home – just come right back in, I'm sure the teachers will understand." She said gently and smiled, her heart fluttering and pulse quickening when I smiled back at her. _Too young Bev, way too young for you…_ her thoughts trailed after me as I moved into the hallways, it was lunch now.

I looked into the minds of the others to see if anything interesting had happened. I saw many of them had occasionally glimpsed Bella in the hallways, looking very pale and withdrawn. A cough would wrack her body once or twice and she'd stop for water. Her friends in particular were concentrating hard on her as I peered into the doorway to the lunch room.

She sat off to the corner of a table, surrounded by a bunch of the kids. Every one of them harbored some concern for the young girl. Angela was running through some conversation they'd had before – her eyes roaming the girl's subdued form on occasion; Jessica looked like she was torn between wanting attention and wanting to offer some sympathy to Bella.

What really irked me was when she moved. It was stiff and pained; I could hear Mike's thoughts the loudest. He wanted to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her gently frame and hold her. Eventually those thoughts trailed off into something not so innocent and a growl slipped from my throat absently as I pulled away from his mind violently.

I watched her glance over to my family's table. Alice looked over at her, glancing in my direction very slightly, then waving at Bella. The dimness in Bella's chocolate eyes lifted slightly when Alice acknowledged her and she smiled faintly.

The bell rang then, signifying classes would start in 10 minutes. I watched as Bella waved her friends off, and heard her mumble something about a headache and just wanting to sit tight for a minute. I found myself stepping out of the doorway suddenly, when I watched her stand up and rub her temples.

_You ok bro? _ Emmett's voice flitted into my head and I nodded as they passed by. Jasper clasped my shoulder and I felt a wave of reassurance and calm envelope me. I would have to thank him later.

I watched as Bella moved tiredly through the halls, eyes down concentrating on something otherworldly. On occasion she'd stop before she tripped over a book, only to stumble over her own feet; catching herself she'd snort in aggravation and continue on.

She stopped suddenly and I watched her pull a little pill bottle out of her pocket. She was going to take Tylenol 3 midday, what a silly girl. _Why in the world would she even come to school if she was in that much pain…_I wondered vaguely as she downed the pill by a water fountain and continued on, the sway in step slightly more visible.

I watched as she stopped by a set of lockers close to the Biology classroom door and I felt myself being pulled to her by some unknown force. My body ignored my protests and I was behind her before I knew what was going on.

She turned suddenly and our eyes locked; she looked so frightened for a moment that I almost turned and ran. But my feet were locked into position, so I simply stared; I wished –not for the first time- that I could hear what she was thinking. I wondered if she knew that I was a monster, that I had wanted to kill her that day. The moment came where I needed to inhale.

The fire scorched my throat and I wondered bitterly if it would ever get better. "Hello Bella…"

Her jaw slackened momentarily and I chuckled.

"I-uh-hi…" she stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence, and I could almost see the aggravation this caused, I could see I would have to save this conversation.

"I'm Edward Cullen," this seemed like an innocent enough way to start a conversation.

"I'm Bella," she replied then winced, "You already knew that though, I'm sorry…" she trailed off and muttered a very quiet 'way to go idiot' under her breath and I smiled inwardly.

"You're friends with my sister, Alice – she's very fond of you…" I mentioned hoping to soothe her frustration.

"Oh-yeah-Alice…she's great…" she replied shifting from one foot to another trying to look everywhere but at me. She'd stare for a moment, realize she was staring, and then quickly glance away. The ground suddenly became her best friend.

I could hear two other thoughts drifting my way, and saw two female's standing in the bio class doorway, but I dutifully ignored them.

"I wanted to-"I started only to be cut off.  
"Thank you!" she blurted out suddenly and a surge of red colored her face. She looked almost startled.

"What?"

"Thank you-for…saving me, the other day…" she all but whispered, flingers clinging to the material of her sweater; I couldn't help but notice as she worried her lower lip anxiously.

"You owe me no thanks. I was just in the right place at the right time," I replied, the pain of her scent crashing over me again.

_Sooooo cuuuuuuteeee!!!!!!! _ Alice squealed mentally and I winced, glaring daggers at her when Bella found that eye contact was no longer allowed. I was however thankful for the distraction as it enabled me to settle down a bit.

_Alice sure does look excited, and Bella looks like she's about to die out there…maybe I should help… _It was Angela next to her, torn between amusement at Alice and concern for Bella.

"Well still, it's not like I'm any stranger to being a hazard to myself. I'm just not use to actually involving so many people in my mishaps…" a blush glowed on her cheeks beautifully and I blinked.

She looked up at me again, her eyes full of an emotion I couldn't quite understand.

"I hope you'll forgive me for being so horribly klutzy. I'm almost an invalid, I mean finding something to trip over on a perfectly flat surface, nearly drowning my first day of school…" she rambled on for a moment before looking up at me.

"If you ever need anything of me, please don't hesitate to ask – I have to repay you somehow!"

_I doubt you would like to repay me the way I truly desire…_I thought darkly and shook away the devilish thoughts. The monster was trying to fight its way to the surface again, and the close proximity wasn't making things any easier.

The warning bell for class rang and startled us both. "Class!" she cried and I watched as Alice shoved Angela backwards into the class and bolted for her own classroom as Bella turned around and hurried towards the door.

I followed with a small smile, mildly annoyed that our time was over so soon. I heard a gasp as I watched her foot catch on the lifted doorframe and she stumbled forward. I rushed to her side and instinctively jutted my hand out, catching her arm and steadying her.

A pulse of electricity shot through my arm and I let go of her so suddenly I was afraid she may have felt it too. The tingling flowed through my arm, and cascaded through the rest of my body. Our eyes locked momentarily again; that blush permanently fixed on her cheeks it seemed. Her eyes were wide but she nodded her thanks and rushed to her seat.

I blinked when I noticed she was sitting next to me…_ my lab partner? Could fate be any crueler? _ I thought painfully and sunk down in my seat next to her. I pushed my seat as far away from her as possible without actually moving to the window, not breathing as she settled down anxiously next to me. She glanced at me sideways before shifting slightly so that her hair fell over her shoulder like a veil and she rested her head in her arms drowsily. She was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding her. But why?

Mr. Banner began speaking and was asking for assignments to be handed forward, I noticed Angela smile at me and mention to him that she had Bella's and my own with her, explaining that Alice had collected them from the both of us last night.

I heard a soft mumble from my side and I noticed that Bella's breathing was steady and heavy. She mumbled something to herself; a sigh of 'mom…' escaping her lips and I realized then that she was sleeping.

The Tylenol must have kicked in because she was out like a light. I thought for a moment about nudging her, but I second guessed it and instead raised my hand.

"Mr. Banner, Bella's still not feeling the greatest, I think maybe she should go to the nurses office and rest."

'_What's going on'? _ Angela's voice murmured in my head and I turned to see her staring at Bella intently.

"I suppose, Dr. Cullen did notify us about this. Go ahead and take her to the office Edward. Angela would be willing to bring her homework to her later?"

I watched Angela nod before I gingerly scooped the sleeping girl into my arms, careful to make as little skin contact as possible; her body was almost weightless and I frowned. I left the classroom and wandered down the empty hallway examining her carefully.

Her pale skin was translucent and there was a slight sheen of sweat at her brow. She moaned slightly again and shifted in my grasp. She scent kicked up again and I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth angrily. '_NO!' _I demanded of myself. "No weakness!" I growled through gritted teeth and hurried to the office as fast as "humanly" possible.

No sooner than I arrived at the office, did the attendant rush over to my side in shock, "what's going on Mr. Cullen? Is she alright?"

"She's fine ma'am, she took some of her pain killers and it just knocked her out, she has permission to sleep it off in the office…"

"I should call Chief Swan," she murmured and turned to open the nurse's office door.

"No, that's fine!" I said hastily before putting any thought into it; confused by my hasty response.

"Why's that darling?" she seemed just as confused by my demand.

"I'll just take her home myself when she wakes up…" I explained craftily, "it's no big deal really, I'll be sure to call the chief myself when we're on our way…"

She blinked suddenly, and I heard the awkward and uncomfortable thoughts pass through her mind as she glanced between the two of us, a glint of something dangerous in her eyes.

Jealousy…

I found myself turning ever so slightly to shield Bella from the woman's grumbling, then frowned and entered the empty nurse's office and set Bella down on the bed. However, when I went to stand back up I found the lightest pressure on my jacket.

She was clinging to me.

I tried to pry her away, and that electric shock jolted my hand away from her. I glanced at her curiously, her hands balled into tiny fists, groaning in unrest. I frowned at the predicament. Not that I would be uncomfortable if I stood half bent until she let go but…something…drew me to not want to force her to let go. I had this sudden urge to make her _happy. _ What kind of a hold did she have on me?

I couldn't explain the doting nature that had swelled up inside me of this girl. Early I was doing everything I could to avoid her, contact – physical or otherwise – now all I wanted to do was make sure she was comfortable and happy.

This mere human, so frail and insignificant…no…not Bella; insignificant was not a word for my vocabulary with her. She was so intriguing…her silent mind, her soulful eyes. Whenever she stared at me it was as if I could get some insight into that backward silent brain of hers. I found myself suddenly wanting to know more.

With that thought, I lifted her back into my arms and crawled onto the bed, cradling her gently, and humming quietly to myself. She whimpered for her mother again, eyes scrunching up, cheeks flushing and tears trickling down her cheeks. She was having a nightmare…

I wished I could take her pain away somehow…

I hummed again a soft croon for her ears only. The melody was a familiar one, one I'd written for Carlisle and Esme so long ago…

Her tears soon dried and her moans turned into soft whimpers before trailing away into a heavy sigh and then silence. She had fallen into a dreamless sleep finally, and was no longer clinging to me for dear life. I sat there for a few moments longer, eyes shut and breathing in again.

Strawberries and Freesia tickled my throat, and the burning desire for her blood lessened with familiarity. The monster whispered to me softly, and I pushed it deep down – ignoring it completely. _Be gone you beast – I won't let you hurt her…or anyone…_ it would take time but I'm sure I could quell the thirst.

She was so frail, so weak and powerless. Why was there no one here to protect her? Where was her guardian angel? If there was a god, had he been so discourteous as to not grant this beautiful creature a protector? It didn't seem fair.

And of all things, to put her into the path of a monster, of a killer!

I shouldn't be near her, the empty room – only 2 attendants as witnesses, it would be easy to…

_NO!!!! _I roared inwardly, clutching her body tightly for a moment before loosening my grip and heaving a sigh. This was a very bad situation. I was torn. I wanted to keep her safe, but I also wanted to be near her. Something was drawing me to her – like an unseen magnetic force.

Her fists finally loosened on the cloth of my sweater and I stood up and set her down gently, she shifted slightly, mumbled something unintelligible and drifted off again.

As I moved to the seat across from her I listened in amusement as Alice's voice trickled in through the walls.

"Is Edward or Bella here by chance?"

"Well, yes—he brought her in at the beginning of seventh period as she was sleeping."

_Oh my gosh!!! _ "Is he still in there with her?" her calm voice betrayed the giddy tone to her thoughts.

"Well I think so—"before the attendant could finish her sentence the door practically burst open and there stood a bursting with joy Pixie.

"Oh my gosh Eddie!" I glared at her for this, "This is just the sweetest thing ever! I mean, I know what I saw in my head but to see you still here with her! Oh it's just the best thing in the world! I know everything's going to be great! Bella's going to be my sister, and we're going to have tons of fun together!"

"Could you be a little louder Alice, I don't think they could hear you in Hong Kong…" growled under my breath.

She let out a tiny "eep" and stopped and went dead silent for a moment, but I could hear her just dying to squeal and ask me all sorts of embarrassing personal questions. For now she'd have to settle with dealing with it.

"Alice, I'm going to need you to take Bella's truck home after gym, I'm going to take her home myself when she wakes up…" I ignored the internal squeal of joy and continued, "I know you've seen it happening, so just go."

She nodded, grabbed the backpack from the ground and trotted off. _You're not getting off THAT easily Edward, I will have my grill session…be prepared! _

I glared daggers after her and sighed in resignation, staring back down at Bella.

_Oh by the way, Chief Swan isn't going to come home until late, I heard Mike telling Angela that the cops were chatting with his mom and staying late for some kind of meeting…_

So it'd be safe to take her home and not worry about any bothersome questions about why some teenage boy may be in his daughter's bedroom…_Thanks sis, but I'm still mad at you._

_You'll forgive me – I've seen it…_

That little cherubic voice was deceiving, but left me sighing in defeat, _yeah yeah…_

About forty five minutes passed when I heard a groaning and the bell ringing signifying the end of the day.

I watched carefully as her eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust to the light. She stared at the ceiling curiously before looking around her. "What's going on? Oh my god I slept through biology!"

She squealed and leapt off the cot hurriedly, and her legs buckled and she toppled towards the ground. I caught her before her face met the cold linoleum and straightened her.

"Thanks-"she said before glancing up at her savior. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly and stumbled backward again into the cot. "Oh my god Edward, what are you doing here? What time is it? Did I really sleep through class? … Did I start talking? Oh my god everybody's going to think I'm nuts!"

Her torrent of words fell forth as her pulse quickened and her heart raced in panic. "Nobody called Charlie did they? What he must think…I can't even go one normal day…seriously! Walking hazard…oh my god…"

"Bella, calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack," I said gently listening to her heart thrumming rapidly in her chest. She stopped her rant suddenly, remembering I was there as well and an enticing crimson stained her cheeks.

"Don't worry, nobody called your father. You just fell asleep in class and I figured instead of trying to make you stay awake medicated, it'd be smarter to just carry you here and let you sleep it off."

The explanation was simple enough. Her reaction was not.

Her heart skipped a couple of beats, the blush deepened and she was suddenly very interested in the floor. "Thanks…" she mumbled quietly, a tinge of embarrassment in her voice, then looked at the clock on the wall, "I should be getting home, get started on dinner I'm sure Charlie will be wanting food as soon as he gets home…" she moved towards the door mumbling mostly to herself and started out but I caught her sweater and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere on your own, I'll be taking you home tonight." I said bluntly, a little perturbed at her need to run. She tugged at her sweater but I wouldn't let go.

"No way, I'm totally capable of driving myself home; I don't need to be looked after like some invalid!"

_Ahhh, she doesn't like being taken care of…_ I mused and smiled faintly.

"You took prescription strength medication that causes drowsiness, nowhere in that sentence does 'capable of driving myself home' fit, I hate to tell you. It's not a weakness to let someone do something nice for you once in a while." I pointed out.

She shot me a dirty look and tried to tug at her sweater again, a bit more forcefully and frowning deeply when she couldn't break my grasp. She was absolutely adorable when she was furious.

"Why the hell would you care what happens to someone like me? I'm just a socially inept poor excuse for a teenage girl who can't even walk over smooth ground without finding something to trip on." She spat bitterly and I hid a look of shock at her utter lack of self-respect.

"You're utterly absurd, Bella." Was all I could really come up with the time, _I'm not entirely certain why I care, I'm totally drawn to you and it's terrifying and dangerous. _I added silently and frowned.

She didn't seem to have a response to this, and her dirty glare softened to one of resignation, "fine, let's go…"

I lead her out of the office and through the empty parking lot, "can you at least let go of my sleeve, I'm not a puppy," she said dryly.

Odd, I never actually noticed I was still pulling her along beside me. Dropping her arm to her side I watched her glance around curiously. "Where's my…truck…?" her eyes widened in panic, pulse quickening.

"Relax, my sister took your truck home for you; don't have a coronary." I teased and she glared at me, and then stared at my vehicle quietly. I hopped in the driver's side and started the car, leaning over to her side and opening the door for her. "Bella, seriously, get in the car."

I could see a look of defiance flit across her face and she stayed put monetarily before glaring once more at me and getting in the vehicle.

We drove off and I glanced over at her, once she got into the heated car I could see her eyelids drooping again – obviously the meds were still in full swing, but she was fighting it like a champ. She was curled up in the seat, feet pulled up under legs and head leaning against the window. She was fingering her hair absently and a yawn escaped her lips.

I breathed in again, and her scent was just as torturous as before – I winced at the scorching in my throat, but was relieved when the monster didn't but whisper his desires in my head. It was getting much easier as I was around her more. And I had a feeling I'd be around her much, much more.

The curiosity surrounding her was as enticing as her blood's call to me, but I knew she wouldn't be in the mood to speak so we remained silent, and I just enjoyed her closeness.

The drive to her home was quick – much too quick – and when we arrived home I nudged her gently and she startled awake. "We're here…and please don't worry, Chief Swan isn't going to be home till late…"

She glanced at me curiously, "Alice over heard Mike Newton talking about how the Chief Swan was staying late to discuss things with her and ease her nerves, so just go in and rest ok?"

She blinked a couple times groggily and then nodded, "ok…yeah, that'd be good. I'll just…see him in the morning then."

She crawled out of the car and made her way slowly to her door, oblivious to the fact that the previously locked door was now unlocked. As the door shut behind her I felt a pang of loneliness in my chest. Sitting there for a moment I watched the silent house, wishing I could follow her. Realizing how stalkerish that sounded I shook my head and sighed, I would have to wait until tomorrow before I could see her again.

**Dang Edward is talkative. I wanted to have a small scene with him, then Alice and Bella… but nooo….he wanted HIS say! **

**I'm actually really impressed how this turned out – and surprised how long it is. Before I knew it I looked at the page count and it was up at 7, and when I was done, we're at 8.5! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!**

**Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Perpetual State of Misfortune**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **There are 3 guys that I really wish I owned. Edward Cullen, Tyson Ritter, and Anthony Keidis – Kudos if you can figure out the last 2… Alas I don't own any of them; all I can do is day dream….

**Author's Notes: **

I owe this chapter to Timunderwood9!  
He's been putting up with me for the past couple days now being my wonderful Beta!  
Hopefully this is kind of up to a better set of standards; I just got giddy and wanted it up!

Also thanks to my original Beta lizzy, who tries to keep me grammatically sane.  
Whether she succeeds or not I don't know… I really don't!

Also, you really should check out "Sanctity in the psychward" by Halawia

This story is the bomb and needs more facetime!

Finally, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, seriously you guys make me happy! Constructive criticism is my best friend! Call me on my mistakes, I need the help!

**Edward's POV  
**

After dropping Bella off and waiting for her to make it safely inside I stared at the door for a moment and sighed. There was an odd emptiness when she left – it was a little unnerving. For a moment I pondered rolling the windows down, but I wanted to keep her scent as strong as possible for as long as I could. It was comforting, I slowly found myself wanting to be closer to her again.

Not too long after I'd pulled away from Bella's sleepy little neighborhood did my phone start buzzing away. Grabbing the phone I stared at it for a second I tried to make sense of the cryptic text.

_Stay put Bella's for a bit. You'll thank me later ____ -xAlicex_

Leave it to Alice to "read my mind' of sorts; she really could be eerie sometimes. But who was I to question Alice? Instead I parked the Volvo a couple blocks away from the neighborhood and headed back on foot.

Alice obviously knew something about this human that I didn't. The fact that she was already over protective of the girl, the notion of her being interested in someone like this was amusing.

I'd already managed to get bits and pieces of visions from her throughout the last few hours. Nothing big just bits of Bella and herself – but as soon as I actually tried to get into her thoughts and get more out of her, she'd start reciting poetry, or singing a song and intentionally blocking me out. It was terribly frustrating that she was getting so good at hiding things from me. But whatever she was doing was working – I was now beyond curious.

I checked the thoughts of the few surrounding neighbors they had before quickly making my way into the yard.

I watched from a tree in the backyard as Bella made her way into the living room, sleepily flipped the TV on and curled up on the couch. I waited for a little bit and when she didn't stir again I moved closer to the house, and tested the sliding glass door. It opened quietly and without resistance. I slipped into the living room silently, noticing with a frown that she was shivering slightly and wasn't covered up.

"Silly Bella, you're going to get sick," I mumbled under my breath and started searching around for a moment and found a nearby blanket and tossed it over her carefully, listening as her breathing never faltered. Her heart was a steady, entrancing rhythm and I found myself momentarily hypnotized at the sound.

As soon as the blanket hit her she shifted and I held my breath, vaguely aware of the pointlessness of the action. She cuddled into the blanket and sighed, mumbling something incoherent under her breath

I waited for a moment, afraid she would waken.

When she did not, I let out the unneeded breath and examined the house a little bit. I felt mildly ashamed of myself as I wandered curiously, wanting only to know more of the girl who had captured my sisters heart, and my own curiosity.

Time passed slowly at first, but then something amazing happened. I walked back into the living room at the end of my tour of her house and leaned up against the wall next to the TV. I listened in shock as she started to talk in her sleep. Mostly she spoke of her mother, her father and someone named…Phil.

She sounded so heart-broken when she spoke that I felt the need to comfort her, but instead I waited and mused at the fact that she sleep-talked. The silence of her mind was frustrating, but this at least – maybe I could draw some secrets from her this way...She fell silent again, her breathing evening out and it seemed like she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

My phone buzzed again and I pondered ignoring it to spend more time watching Bella sleep but I had a feeling Alice would keep texting until I responded…

_She's gonna wake up soon – come back home, you'll talk 2 her 2morrow –I've seen it!! xAlicex_

Glancing at the clock on her television I saw it was 6:15 and was stunned that I could have been here for that long. Maybe if I stayed just a little longer…

The phone buzzed again and the message came up:

_If you stay you'll have to explain why you were watching her. Come home! I'm watching! ;) xAlicex_

I grumbled slightly, but also had to admit my throat was searing with pain again and to be away from the place that had her scent swirling all over would be good. With one last wistful glimpse at her I slipped silently out the backdoor where I came from and headed for home. Alice was right, I would see her tomorrow. It wasn't fair – I wanted to see her awake…learn more about her. Maybe gain access to that guarded mind of hers.

I wasn't going to hear the end of this from Alice…

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a high pitched shriek of fear and fell off the couch with a loud thud. Apparently I'd turned the TV on before I dozed and some girl was just about to get murdered. Her eyes were wide with terror as the murderer came up on her with what looked to be a meat cleaver. I sat there entranced for a moment, vision blurring every few seconds, and just as she was about to die – I flipped the television off and heaved a sigh. I was never good with watching scary movies.

I looked at the clock on the cable box and watched the forest green numbers switch from 6:29 to 6:30. How long had I been asleep…when did I even get home?

These thoughts plagued me as my mind tried to run hazy steps through the day I'd had. I wandered into the kitchen deep in thought and began to prep dinner on auto pilot. I had left some ground beef and sage sausage on the counter to thaw this morning. I would make my favorite dish for Charlie tonight, Penne pasta with sage meat sauce.

Normally I would love to do something homemade but tonight jarred sauce would have to suffice. I'm sure Charlie would understand. As I got everything going I tried again to remember why I was missing the hours between noon and six thirty and all I could remember was having a splitting headache.

As I was chopping up the lettuce for salad I ran through lunch in my head, then biology…and I remembered taking my Tylenol then having a conversation with….

"Oh my god!" I squealed, scaring myself. "Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed suddenly and felt a sudden stabbing pain in my right index finger. "Oh no – not good," I whimpered and dropped the knife as if it had burned me. Apparently my finger got in the way of the knife doing its job. Definitely way worse than any paper cut I'd ever given myself.

Sucking in my breath, to avoid the smell of blood as the thick red substance trickled down my finger in a tiny stream I ran to the sink and turned it on. Running it under cool water for a moment I hissed in pain. I really was a hazard to myself. But why would Edward Cullen be on my mind?

It came back to me again suddenly. I'd had an awkward conversation with him…then realized we were lab partners for the day. He would look at me with strange concentration from his spot on the far end of the desk. I remember moving my hair to my side as a veil so I wouldn't have to see his intense honey colored eyes staring painfully at me, and then resting my head on my arms.

The next thing I remember…vaguely is being in the nurse's office, and Edward being there. What was he doing there with me? Oh, that's right, he had wanted me to sleep off the medication…Mr. Doctor's son…of course he'd want me to take medical precautions.

The pain had subsided enough for me to put some Neosporin and a Band-Aid or two on the slice in my finger and I went back to making dinner, this time just tearing the lettuce. The knife was set cautiously in the sink to be dealt with later; much later – preferably by Charlie.

What had he told me? He'd taken me to the nurse's office…wait, no he'd carried me. I had touched that beautiful man; no, he'd touched me. He'd carried me from Biology class. _Oh no, I wonder if anyone saw us…_ my eyes widened, fear laced with panic.

I didn't know Edward, or his family outside of what I'd been told; but I had a feeling just being around me would taint their perfection. I couldn't allow that, I couldn't let myself be the one to bring them down to my level. I was a murderer – maybe not the one who actually killed her, but I was almost certainly the cause. My angry words caused my mother to leave; the effect was her death. While not making me directly guilty, I was no less innocent than the one who had stolen my mother away from the world.

Wait, what had I just thought? _NO! How could I let that idea invade my brain! No way! _ I screeched in my mind. The newspaper and the reporters, the cops and the detectives – they all believed her dead! I would NOT give up hope on my mother, she was out there somewhere. _Like Charlie said, she's a fighter!_ I wanted so badly for it to be true, for her to be alive somewhere. But everybody had given up. Even Phil had an air about him that he no longer believed that my mother was alive.

The few words he'd spoken to me before I left were so empty; like he barely existed. He was like a shell of his former self. Though I suppose after having the love of your life ripped so prematurely from your hands, he was entitled to mourn, but I wished he wouldn't do it so soon.

How could he give up hope?

Didn't he know Renee' like I did? I knew she was a fighter, so strong and defiant – I knew if there was a way to survive – any way at all – she would find it. She had too…I couldn't lose my mother. I wouldn't survive that.

I shook my head of the thoughts and waited for everything to be done. I would think about this more before bed, for now, I needed to concentrate on not killing myself while making dinner. I began setting the table when I heard the cruiser pull up. Looking at the clock I noticed it was 8:15, Charlie sure was home late.

"Bella?" he called out with that hesitant tone in his voice as he walked in.

"In here dad, I hope you're hungry, I just finished dinner!" I responded and smiled when he came into the kitchen and sat down.

"You didn't have to do this Bells, I could have just ordered pizza." He said taking a sip of milk and frowning a bit.

"You don't like?" I teased and his eyebrows shot up.

"I love it; you know I love your cooking Bells. You should just be resting is all, I can take care of myself you know – I've been doing it for 15 years, in fact – you shouldn't have even made dinner tonight I told you I was going to be home late, what are you still doing up?" He responded before taking another huge bite.

I smiled and huffed a little and dug in myself. "You know I can't just sit around like some invalid, it's not who I am." We were quiet after that for a while before he looked up at me, grabbing seconds. "So, how was school today?"

I pondered this question momentarily, and wondered if maybe he knew about my sleep spell at school and just wanted to get it out of me. _Quit being so paranoid _the little voice inside of my head chided. If Charlie knew anything even remotely negative had happened to me I don't think he'd be this calm about it all.

We talked quietly till we finished, then both got up and cleaned up a little. I moved to do the dishes but he grabbed everything from my hands. "You go rest Bells; I can do the dishes tonight ok?"

I frowned a little, wanting to argue but the tone in his voice was set. "Go get ready for bed and rest up. I can do a few dishes before bed. I cleaned before you came around, you are not my maid so don't even think about acting like one. I'm not your mother – I don't need to be taken care of like a little kid-"

We stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say after his outburst and I couldn't resist the next words that popped out of my mouth. "Dad, why do you have multiple copies of my old local newspaper sitting around the house?"

He had the grace to look ashamed and being caught; and set the dishes he was holding down in the sink before turning to look at me directly. "I've been trying to keep up-to-date with the situation down there. I know this has been rough on you kid, but I want you to hang in there. I have them mostly for piece of mind – for myself and you as well if you want to read them."

He frowned a bit and I pulled him into a hug, he didn't immediately react, but he soon patted my back and sighed, tightening the hug a little. I knew it made him uncomfortable, but the fact that he was trying for me was the sweetest gesture I could ask for.

"Phil just seems to hate me now. And I want to know what happened to mom. You'd think I'd at least be entitled to know what the devil is going on, wouldn't you." I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and I blinked them back shocked at myself for showing this kind of emotion around him.

"When you lose someone you love Bells, it's devastating. It's like everything you've lived for has been torn away from you, suddenly you don't know what way is up – down – what day it is…I'm sure Phil's just handling it in his own way."

"But she's not dead! I KNOW she's not! She can't be! You knew her for a while dad, she's a fighter. She's strong!" I cried, anger slowly starting to bubble up in my chest.

"Whoa, settle down Bells…you don't need to be getting this excited. Nothing's finalized, and yes – I do know Renee' if she has a reason to fight – nothing will keep her away. Phil will realize this too, I haven't lost hope – you shouldn't either."

I scrubbed the tears that had started to fall away and nodded quietly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Go take a shower and get ready for bed – I'll finish up down here…" we shared he same look of discomfort as I nodded and made my way upstairs, grabbed a few things from my bedroom and went to take a shower. I couldn't remember the last time I took a hot, truly relaxing shower.

The steam rose and the water caressed my body like a massage. It was so wonderful, so hypnotic; the heat of the water seemed to scald away the worries of the world for me, if only temporarily. The scent of the body wash, Freesia and Strawberries temporarily pulled me back to my mother's memory but I stopped it dead in its tracks and just enjoyed the rush of restoration. It felt so wonderful to be under the hot water, safe at home. Safe from all the stares, jeers, the questions; the angry stares and accusations from Phil… It was certainly going to take a lot of time to get over this – if I ever could. Probably not.

Once I was done I went downstairs and sat with Charlie who was watching some post-game reports. I had pondered asking him a few questions about Mike's mom and the store but from the look of pure defeat in his eyes he just didn't have the energy to talk about it. I also wasn't certain if I wanted to get into any more big discussions with him tonight.

We watched the reports in silence until they were over and then stretched and yawned in unison. "Come on dad, it's time for bed." He nodded and pulled me into a one armed hug and we went upstairs. "No breakfast tomorrow Bells; I'm going to be gone before you wake up, early day, not sure if I'll be home for dinner either; if you need anything call the station."

I nodded and we parted ways.

Once I was safely curled up in bed I switched the light off and stared into the darkness. All I could see though, when I closed my eyes was a pair of entrancing amber eyes staring back at me. His name swirled through my brain, and caused me a certain amount of discomfort. I wasn't sure what this feeling was. My stomach did little flips whenever I thought of him; which was probably normal for any girl – he was drop dead gorgeous. But the butterflies that fluttered through my stomach at the moment, the way I could feel my heart race when I thought about him. He had saved my life. Could I really be star struck by Edward Cullen?

I mean, come on, who wouldn't be stricken with amazement by him, by his whole family. Something about him just made my head swim. When I closed my eyes he was all I saw, and even if I opened them he would invade my mind.

Could I be crushing on Edward Cullen? Is that even allowed? No, of course not! Someone like me couldn't be allowed to be near someone as perfect and beautiful as him. He was top shelf, I was bottom floor. There were worlds between us, I'm not sure if I even had the right to be day dreaming about him. Nobody would want some one who had practically caused her own mother to disappear and possibly worse…

But I still couldn't help but think of him even in sleep…

~*~*~*~*~

~*~ ~*~

**Alice's POV  
(Because apparently she wanted a moment too…)**

After I was certain Edward was going to come home, I set my phone down on the bookshelf and smiled at Jasper who was staring at me questioningly from the doorway. "What's up Jazzy?" I asked curiously and motioned for him to actually come to me, instead of just standing there.

"You know I don't normally question you when you do things…you know the whole being able to see the future thing but…are you sure about this human?" he asked and I could tell this was bothering him immensely.

"Come here," I said and spread my arms as a signal to come for a hug, he obliged and pulled me into his arms and we curled up on the love seat in the corner. "Jazz, I know you're nervous about this - I don't need to be able to read emotions to know you're probably panicking…"

He let his topaz eyes drop to the ground, unable to meet my gaze.

I smiled at him sadly, "I see that we're going to go hunting tonight to be perfectly prepared for tomorrow. Trust me!" I chirped.

He returned my smile with a brilliant one of his own and I cuddled deeper into his embrace, "I can also see that Edward's going to be extremely pissed of when he finds out that I've seen Bella hanging out around us – and that I've already seen what their future holds together, especially after today at school…"

He stared at me in confusion, "is that what you've been hiding from everyone?" he asked curiously and I nodded with an innocent look on my face.

"Yeah, I know Edward's caught glimpses of it, but I don't know what he's actually seen…can't be a lot though because he's not already grumpy. It's going to happen soon though – my visions of Bella are getting more and more frequent, she's going to be spending lots of time here, and I'm just plain tired of not being able to be her friend."

He chuckled and his sweet breathe on the nape of my neck sent chills down my spine and I giggled childishly.

"Jasper, I can see it, everything's going to be wonderful, you're going to love Bella, she's really such a sweetie – and don't worry…you won't hurt her!" I said knowing his concerns with being around humans, this one in particular smelling so sweet to us all, and he smiled at me with an undeniably gorgeous smile. He could never stay upset long when he was around me.

"Whatever makes you happy I'll gladly go along with. If she does start coming around I will have to prepare a bit better, it just makes me nervous with a human being so close." he trailed off in thought.

I could see he would go hunting a lot more; I would join him for a few of those rounds. Nothing made me happier than being around my soul mate, especially going hunting with him late at night.

"Oh jazz, don't worry love; everything's going to be ok I know it is. I've seen it!" I could never get enough of him; there was no greater feelings in the world than being in the arms of the one you love.

I just couldn't wait until Edward had that same feeling. He's been waiting for so long…alone for so many years…it almost doesn't seem fair that he'd have to wait this long. I knew he'd have to be careful around Bella; extremely careful, humans are so delicate. But I had a strong feeling that Bella would be able to handle this when she found out what we were. I knew it was only a matter of time too.

I was pulled into a vision suddenly.

_We were walking down First Street, carrying a couple bags of clothes from some clothing stores already – Bella looked weary and a little perturbed at having so much stuff but all around having a good time. Angela had met us apparently not too long ago and decided she would tag along with us for a bit of a shopping trip. _

_I saw us walking into Alley Cat Boutique and Bella trying to back out – but with Angela's help we talked her into going in. Angela herself seemed rather nervous and out of place, but we were all laughing and joking around. I could see through the cloudy haze of the day – it was a beautiful and perfect scene._

When I came too my hands were at my sides and Jasper was looking at me curiously. "Alice, what did you see?" that's right, I go all trancelike when I get a vision…I wonder if one day I shouldn't get it recorded, see what I look like…Anyways.

I leapt out of his embrace suddenly and felt the pulse of excited energy running through my veins. I was finally going to be able to spend time with my new best friend!

"I'm going to get to go shopping with Bella! Oh gosh – I wonder if she'll let me dress her up. I know for a fact she doesn't have anything fun to wear; she's so shy and withdrawn…oh my, I've got to take her to the Alley Cat Boutique and Fashion Bug. I bet I could get her a whole new wardrobe and I know she won't be able to say no! Oh my gosh, I wonder if she'll let me take her to Seattle I would love to-" I was silenced by a pair of lips pressing to my own delicately. Silently I stared at him, and I watched as a smile flickered on his face.

"You can worry about Bella later my love, what do you see for us?" He asked with an innocently evil tone of voice.

"I see…that we're going to have a fun night…"I started and trailed off when I pulled him in for another kiss, running my fingers through his sandy blond hair. I felt him snake his arms around my waist, resting in the arch of my back; he pressed me closer to him and I couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped my lips.

"I love you Jazzy…" I said in contentment.

**End Note:**

**Not even a cliff hanger just. An ending…  
I do need to apologize, I had this chapter "completed" like 3 days ago but I've been OCDing over the perfectionism of it, right down to re-writing it damn near 3 times…**

**  
That's why my chapters don't come on fast. I'm a hardcore perfectionist.. but I'll try harder next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perpetual State of Misfortune**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the cast of twilight I'd probably be rich, but I'm not… so I obviously don't, they belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer

**Author's Notes: **Ok, this is gonna be short, I was totally going to have more here than what I did. I wanted to go through the actual shopping trip but the trip itself is turning out to be rather Epic. We learn a bit more about Alice…and we get to see just how protective this girl can get over her friends. Meow! Ok, anyways…

Read on friends, I'm so tired, must go pass out.. **  
**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling much better than the day before, but with an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just had that feeling of 'something bad is going to happen, I just know it,' and I wished it would go away. The feeling followed me into the bathroom for my shower; and then downstairs where I damn near wiped out on the rug when it slipped out from under me. I skidded on a slippery when I went outside but luckily didn't fall, and was counting my blessings by the time I made it to my truck in one piece. Today just wasn't going to be a good day – I could feel it.

The feeling was confirmed when I parked and immediately felt the stares of a few people following me into the building. I passed by Alice who was standing next to a set of lockers and looking at me with the strangest glint in her amber eyes. She looked positively giddy and it scared the crap out of me; the paranoid side of me was whispering _she looks like she just got away with murder…_ and I couldn't help but snicker at the absurdity.

When our eyes met she let out a little squeak and tore off down the hall to class before I could even utter out a hello. After that though, I wasn't entirely certain I wanted to. I saw something drop to the ground where she once stood, and bent over to pick it up.

It was a picture of Alice wearing a sleeveless lavender blouse propped up on her elbows in a sexy little pose for whoever the camera man was. Her eyes glittered mischievously and her smile was pure bliss. My eyes caught something on her shoulder as I looked at the picture closer; it was a butterfly Tattoo. It was one of those fairy butterflies, with beautiful Technicolor wings. Her porcelain skin made the yellow sparkles that surrounded the butterfly shimmer and I found myself utterly entranced by the image. She was so beautiful by nature. Everything about her screamed perfection; I was amazed, and at the same time completely jealous.

I would have to give this back to her…

I stared at the picture as I headed slowly towards class, and found myself colliding with someone else. I stumbled backwards and waited for the fall only it never came. My eyes stayed shut for a moment only to open them up to a pair of baby blue eyes staring at me apologetically. Apparently I'd stumbled right into Mike Newton; great.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok? I was just in a hurry… I'm a little late to class and I just needed to get something to a teacher in this building. I was in a hurry but I wasn't watching where-"

"MIKE! Its fine, please just slow down, your talking is making me dizzy…" I teased and he had the grace to look sheepish before letting his arms fall to his side.

"I'm still so sorry Bella, ah-hey, actually while you're here I wanted to ask you something…"

Oh god, please don't ask me out on a date…

"My family has a nice little vacation home up along the base of the Long Beach Peninsula, Cape Disappointment-" I smirked at this "my family usually goes up a few times a year for a week and this year they said I could just go up with my friends…"

"I don't know Mike…" I muttered shifting uncomfortably, the idea of being outdoors and with people I didn't really know that well didn't appeal that much to me.

"Angela and Ben will be going along as well as Jess and Lauren. Tyler and Eric are going up with Eric's family around the same time and they have another vacation home around the same area…just think about it, ok?"

He patted my arm and ran off before I could even get a word in edgewise. I stared after him silently for a moment and frowned. A week away from the world seemed like a good idea, but I just wasn't sure if I wanted to chance it.

Not much later, the warning bell sounded and I didn't have any more time to worry about it. I would talk it over with Charlie later, for now though, I ran off to class.

Throughout the day I kept trying to get to Alice to give her the picture. I tried asking her what was up with her 'I know something you don't know' smile, but she kept deftly avoiding me. The one time between second and third period that I actually got to her she said "you worry too much" before I'd uttered a word.

With that I shoved the picture in my drawing book and forgot about the entire thing. I made it through the rest of the morning with only one more klutz attack; which involved me train wrecking into Tyler Crowley and nearly taking the teacher out with us. This was met with furious apologies on my end and two very understanding victims.

Lunch came and I was thankful for a break from classes. People kept casting me strange glances and whispering about me in the halls, all I wanted to do was escape. I grabbed a plate; which was basically just some fruit, a salad and some juice before looking around for some place to sit.

Angela's table was unusually full and I heard my name come up in conversation, which quickly stopped when they noticed me enter, only to continue when they thought I wasn't looking. I tried really hard to ignore Lauren and Jessica talking about me but it tugged at something in the pit of my stomach. I noticed an empty table not too far from the Cullen's and frowned slightly.

The blonde – Rosalie – was glaring at me dangerously and I felt immediately uncomfortable under her intense scrutiny. I felt the heat rush to my face and I averted my gaze when someone spoke to her. I suddenly became fully aware of myself and stumbled over nothing; I nearly lost my tray in the process and I watched a smile creep onto her beautiful face as she gazed at me sideways.

I made my way towards the empty table and heard someone yell "Bella!" from behind me; I turned to look at whoever it was and slipped over a piece of food that was laying on the ground and braced myself for the impact of the floor. Moments passed and I realized the impact and the resounding laughter after wasn't coming. _What's going on…? _

The lunch room had apparently dropped into a tomblike silence in anticipation for my unceremonious landing and now I could feel every eye on me. I opened my eyes and looked up to meet two very gorgeous amber eyes and the sexiest smile anyone had ever used towards me. Apparently he'd just saved my sorry ass from making too much of a fool out of myself. I looked to the side and there was my tray in his other hand. "You caught me?"

Stupidest. Question. Ever.

I felt a blush creep up my neck to my cheeks as he lifted me back to my feet and kept a grip around my waist momentarily. There was really no way to save this moment and I think both of us realized it. I could almost hear my self-esteem shatter on the ground beneath me. _Drama queen…_ the little voice chided and I frowned slightly.

I could feel his hand grip me a little tighter for a second before releasing me and I found it very hard to find my voice again. "Thank you," I mumbled sheepishly and took my tray back into my hands backing away. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry any more and all I wanted to do was disappear off the face of the earth. I could hear the whispers pick up, and some people grumbling quietly to each other.

I decided I didn't really want to be in the lunch room anymore and wanted to spend my time outside instead, or at least somewhere that wasn't here. As I turned to leave I felt fingers wrap around my wrist and I was suddenly immobilized by an electrical shock that danced up my arm. Bringing my gaze from the ground slowly to the hand around my wrist I stared in shock as Edward gazed back almost pleadingly.

"Don't go," he whispered and my heart went into overdrive.

"I…" I suddenly was completely unable to speak, he held my gaze and I felt myself becoming overwhelmed; lost in the depths of those mysteriously beautiful eyes.

"I…" I tried again and willed myself to speak, "I have to get out of here at least for a few minutes, too crowded… " I finished pathetically and could have sworn I heard a squeak of annoyance from somewhere. I watched as he swiftly glanced back at the table where his family sat then back at me.

"Maybe you should sit and eat Bella, you can go out afterwards, come sit," he tried again and I shook my head.

"I can eat some fruit and walk at the same time," I said and wandered towards the exit, dumping everything but an apple and my juice in the trash and he hesitated before following me out of the lunchroom.

Once we were out of that god awful place, I heaved a sign of relief. I heard it return to its thunderous roar of chatter and felt a surge of embarrassment at what I knew had to be going through everybody's heads.

We left the confines of the lunch room and stepped out into the dreary courtyard behind the school… I stared up to the cloudy sky quietly, unsure of what to say; or how to even start a conversation.

"I'm sorry about everything," I uttered before thinking.

I felt his gaze on me again and flushed, "What do you have to be sorry for Bella?"

"I do believe I've mentioned this before – but I'm a hazard. To myself, to inanimate objects…to just about anything that's near me. I'm used to it," I paused and smirked slightly, "I'm just not used to taking others down with me as I go…"

He chuckled light at this. "It does seem as if bad luck follows you around…"

"You don't know the half of it…" I trailed off and glanced down at the soggy grass that squished beneath my feet. I signed absently and walked towards a bench I knew to be only mildly damp and sat down.

"Surely it can't be that bad," he offered as he sat down beside me and I cast him a sideways glance.

"When I was 7 I broke my arm when I was swinging. I was going a bit too fast and kicked a 10 year old in the back knocking him over. The force of the blow to him knocked me backwards off the swing and I fell at a very bad angle onto my arm…" I paused for a moment and ran my hands through my hair nervously.

He was staring at curiously now, and I blushed furiously suddenly aware I was spilling my embarrassing secrets to him. "I'm just a force of bad luck I guess…" I laughed nervously and then sighed, "I'm sorry – I'm probably boring you…"

"No, no…" he sounded thoughtful, "I'm sorry bad luck seems to follow you…"

I frowned slightly at this.

"Maybe it's time for your luck to change," he murmured cryptically.

"I doubt anything short of a miracle could change my luck." I retorted with a smile and he laughed.

"We'll see about that," he paused then looked back at the school, and I stared at him quietly. He was speaking so strangely, I wished I could figure out what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry Bella. Maybe your life will change now that you're here in Forks." He paused as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Anyways, Alice is going to be asking you something today in Gym. She really can be overwhelming sometimes – don't let her scare you," he teased and I smiled.

"Alice is really a wonderful girl; I've never met someone with her enthusiasm for life before. Everyday she seems to get more and more energetic, it's like she's drawing on some unseen source of infinite energy! Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever slow down." I stopped and laughed at myself. "Sorry…that must sound so strange."

He shook his head and smiled at me, and I felt my heart stutter slightly. "It's not strange at all. Alice has always been a strange force of nature…"

"Your eyes are such a unique color…I've been wondering about that!" I blurted without thinking then blushed at the sudden change of subject.

His eyes widened and I felt my heart sink to my stomach, he didn't look angry just…a little unnerved. "Yeah…it's…" the bell rang and a look of relief washed over his face. "We should go, don't want to be late for class." With that he took off, leaving me sitting in confusion.

"Edward…" I murmured quietly before pushing myself off the bench and taking off after him.

~*~

I sat next to Edward throughout the entirety of Biology in silence, every so often I would look over at him and study his features; of course they were perfect but he seemed too perfect – if that was even possible. Too perfect to have any interest in me anyways; he looked over at me once and as our eyes met I felt my heart flutter again and he cast a crooked smile in my direction. My heart skipped a beat all together and I almost forgot to breathe.

His smile turned to a look of concern but before either of us could say anything I was snapped back to reality when I heard Mr. Masen's voice. "Well Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan?"

Crap, I hadn't even heard the question! Thankfully though, Edward saved the day. "Cell theory is one of the basic theories of biology; it asserts that the cell is the constituent unit of living beings." Mr. Masen looked impressed and slightly put off that he got the answer correct. I had to physically contain the relief that at least one of us was paying attention.

"Very good Mr. Cullen…but please try to pay a bit better attention in class…" he finished and went off to continue lecturing.

I could hear some snickering behind us and I suddenly wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. How could I have been so careless? I could tell Edward was just as happy about the situation as I was, but he still cast me a reassuring smile. I wanted to apologize about my rudeness from before but the bell cut us off and he was out of the room in an instant.

I stared after him sadly, wondering what I had done to make him want to be away so fast. I sat the desk momentarily, staring down at my hands and frowned. Why couldn't I actually talk to Edward properly, besides to babble on like an idiot? Why did I always have to make an idiot out of myself? You'd think I was born to be a complete idiot.

Angela walked by and smiled at me gently and Mike walked by with this strange grimace on his face, like maybe he was sick. I blinked curiously and followed them to Gym class – where I was thankfully going to sit out and just watch everyone…maybe I'd sneak off to the workout room and just ride on the bike or use the elliptical machine.

When we arrived at gym I gave my note to the teacher who nodded and said I could do as I please, she didn't really care. I gave her my thanks and chilled out by the bleachers for a bit and was nearly tackled to the ground by Alice.

"Bella!" she sang cheerfully and I smiled at her as she sat squirming in her spot.

"What's going on Alice?"

She bit her lip and smiled and fell uncharacteristically quiet, "I know we're not the best of friends just yet…but I was wondering…next weekend when we have the three day weekend for the Teacher Work day…do you want to go to Port Angeles with me?"

I thought back to Angela who had asked me earlier to go with her Lauren and Jessica shopping, but the idea of being around those two for a day just seemed – not pleasant. I had turned her down, only to find out later that Lauren and Jess had cancelled. "I'll say yes on one condition…"

She clicked her tongue in frustration, "what's that one condition?"

"Angela wanted to go shopping the same day, and I feel bad for turning her down – I'll submit myself to a day of shopping with you, if we can bring Angela too."

She didn't seem too thrilled by this idea for some reason, but her eyes went blank and her face went slack like she was concentrating on something far away. "Alice?" I whispered quietly and touched her shoulder quietly.

"What's going on here?" Angela said and ran over to our side as she wrapped a towel around her body.

Alice seemed to come out of whatever trance she was in and her eyes honed in on Angela; suddenly she broke into a wide smile. "Angela, come shopping with us next Friday!"

Angela frowned slightly, her eyes flickering to Alice momentarily then back to me, "I don't know…I don't think that's such a…"

"Aw, come on Angela, it'll be fun! Besides, if I'm going to submit myself to a day of torture with her; someone else is going to suffer with me… come on! We'll have fun!" I coaxed gently, attempting the puppy dog eyes that always work on my parents.

"Oh, Bella that's low! Come on… I…" she trailed off and heaved a sigh, "Fine…we'll go shopping…"

"YES!" Alice cheered and threw her arms around me tightly squealing like a little girl. I watched as a couple of the boys looked over at us oddly and I shot them a dirty glare. "Ok, I'll have to call you later…I have the entire day planned it's going to be great! We can take my car, and it'll be great I just know it!" she hopped down from the bleachers and unwrapped herself from her towel.

Even if it was school issued, Alice looked absolutely stunning in the blue bathing suit. "Angela, come on let's go swim…I have to talk to you!"

Angela looked unsure of this, but Alice's enthusiasm was infectious and soon she too was smiling and giggling as they wandered towards the pool.

I sighed quietly and watched everybody mess around and do their exercises, _just a couple more days of this…_ I muttered to myself quietly and closed my eyes.

"You look too thoughtful, what's up?" a velvety voice said from beside me and I gasped. He stood there, towel drying himself off and I couldn't help but stare momentarily, he looked absolutely perfect – like always. I felt a blush creep up my face as I stared at his bare chest, flawless and shimmering with water. He smiled faintly and I looked away shamed at my actions.

"I'm just…I'm spending the day with your sister next Friday…"

"That'd probably scare me too…especially if she's taking you shopping – just for the record, don't try to say no when she wants to buy you something. You're not going to win with her. Whatever she says you're probably not going to be able to say no to her…trust me, I've tried before." He offered and I stared at him quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," he said cryptically and jogged off towards the locker rooms. I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed class was nearly over. Sighing in relief and I hopped off the bleachers and headed towards the girl's locker room to grab my stuff. As I got in I could hear Alice chatting Angela's ear off about the shopping trip still.

"Hey girls, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It's just going to be me tonight and it gets a little lonely cooking for one…" I offered and Angela sent me a grateful smile.

"I'd love to!" she replied cheerfully, "I'll just have to call mom and see if she needs me to baby sit tonight or not."

"I'll pass Bella darling. I've got plans for dinner with Jazzy tonight." Alice chirped with a strange glint in her eyes, I noticed at that moment her eyes were a dark topaz and I felt that curiosity bubble up in my brain again. Before I could even formulate a thought she was out of the locker room and gone.

Angela pulled out her cell phone and as we walked to the parking lot she confirmed her plans for the evening with her family. "Are you sure you don't need me to baby sit tonight mom? No, ok…yup I'll be home before dark. Yeah, I love you too. Bye!" she clicked the cell phone shut and smiled at me cheerfully, "Let's get out of here! I'll meet you at your place."

I nodded and smiled. "See you there"

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The rest of the week managed to pass peacefully, I watched as Bella stumbled her way through the halls every day. She and Angela seemed to be growing closer, and that was good – Bella needed someone human in her life to help her adjust.

My visions kept changing too; they would switch from day to day. I would see Bella at the house, hanging out with us, or out on the town with us. Emmett would usually be doing something to make her blush. Edward was so busy following Bella around in people's minds I'm lucky he's seen as little as he has. He won't admit to it, but every time he's caught off guard in class and can't save himself I know for a fact he's had… other things on his mind.

Either way, that was none of my business; not that Mr. Mind reader couldn't just pick through my mind and see whatever he wanted, but he was courteous enough as of late to stay out. There were a couple of times where he'd catch a glimpse of something and question me on it. He'd ask me what I saw, and I would tell him in all honestly, I'm not entirely certain, nothing's solid just yet. It seemed to placate him, so apparently he wasn't too bothered by the situation.

When Friday arrived and it was a cloudy day but still nice out, I couldn't have been happier. The boys were out hunting up north for the weekend, so I was going to keep Bella super busy, and maybe sneak her on back to the house to meet Esme without the boys knowing. Edward would probably be more than a bit annoyed when he found out just how close we'd become as friends.

7:30 am rolled around and I pulled up to her driveway, and noticed the cruiser sitting lazily in the front yard. My baby Porsche looked entirely out of place in this sleepy little town, but that didn't stop me from enjoying every second of it.

I ran up to the door and knocked, Chief Swan answered the door. I smiled at him cheerfully and he gawked quietly for a moment; before finding his voice. "Alice Cullen, what a pleasant surprise…"

"Chief Swan, good morning! I didn't interrupt anything did I?" I asked realizing I hadn't actually called Bella yet this morning; being under the assumption that she would have already made him aware of our trip.

"No, no… just a little surprised."

"I'm just here to pick Bella up – we're going to Port Charles for the afternoon to do some shopping!"

He snorted in bemusement and I quirked an eyebrow, "Bella? My Bella is going shopping? Are you sure?"

This caused me to feel a bit uneasy, but I giggled anyways. "Did she not tell you I was coming?"

"I think she may have, I don't honestly remember, sorry hon. But come on in…" he opened the door wider and made his way to the stairwell, "Bella! Your friend Alice is here! Are you up?"

I heard a squeak from upstairs, a thud that was followed by a string of obscenities. "I'm coming; I'll be done in just a sec!" I snickered a little at this but then frowned when I heard another thud and a really loud curse.

"Is she usually this graceful in the morning?" I asked as I saw him down his cup of coffee and shake his head.

"You could say that…BELLA I'M-"he began yelling as she skidded into the dining room, "heading out…"

I couldn't help but frown at her outfit; faded Jeans, a deep blue hoodie with her old school's team on it, and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail, she didn't look bad by any means; her natural beauty managed to shine through no matter what she wore, but…she could still be so much more. Oh would we have fun! I would make her see just how beautiful she truly is.

Bella saw her father off, and I watched in amusement as they both stood at the front door and stared at my car. I stepped up next to Charlie who turned and gaped at me in shock. "Is that a…"

"Porsche 911 Turbo, why yes it is! It's a beautiful canary yellow, my baby!" I cooed and he stepped closer to it, almost afraid of messing it up by being in such close proximity. "You're not going to hurt it Chief Swan…"

"Call me Charlie, Alice…" he mumbled absently and walked around the car. He was torn between wanting to stay and admire the car, and knowing he had to get to work soon. With a look of disappointment he smiled at us, glanced back at the car again, and hurried off.

"We're not seriously going in that…are we?" Bella asked looking almost terrified. I had seen that she would nearly have a panic attack on the road, but would be pacified by Angela and some soothing music. "Well we can't be taking your truck now can we?" As the thought passed my mind, Angela pulled up in her own little car and was staring in as much shock as the others had been.

"Alice, is this your car?" she asked, jaw slack.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't…" I responded and motioned for them to join me, "come on you two, I hope you've eaten, because we've got some shopping to do!" I teased, thankful that I'd done my hunting the night before – and was totally prepared for the day of closeness I'd have with Bella. This would be the perfect test of my willpower – not that I'd need it of course, I already knew the day was going to go perfect.

Bella flinched at the word shopping and I suddenly had a vision of her being extremely difficult to buy for. She was going to fight me every chance she got – luckily she was going to be smart enough to learn that she wasn't going to win! I was totally going to give this girl a day she would never forget. I could tell that she needed an escape from reality, and I was going to be the one to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her.

Angela hopped in back on my side and Bella gingerly slid into the passenger seat. "Good god, this thing has got to be worth more than our house…" she mumbled under her breath and I couldn't help but smile.

"Cheer up Bella, it's going to be a wonderful day and you know it!" I said and graceful slipped the car into gear and took off.

**End Note:  
I absolute LOVE Alice.. she's really taking over, and I love it! It's so fun to watch the story through her eyes!**

**And TADA I finally finished. I totally decided to leave the actual trip to Port Angeles until next chapter. But it's going to be relatively Epic… **

**I wanted to thank all of my lovely reviewers! **

**You are all so amazing! Especially my MentalTwin! Twihead22796  
Megsly, all of my new reviewers thanks for stopping by. **

**Oh and of course to my wonderful WONDERFUL Beta Readers. Ms. WYLTK and Timunderwood9 they are so amazing!**


	7. I Live! I may not be sane but i'm here

**Authors Note of Semi-Doom: The joys of Funky Dreams and Working as Computer Support for Fastenal**

Don't worry this isn't the end of the world, I just feel the need to explain what's taking me so god awfully long to update so you guys don't think I've forgotten about you. It's not an excuse but here's what's been keeping me so darn busy this past week and a half….

Real life has gotten busy. I do work two jobs (granted one of those is only on Sunday's). My one job has just gotten really stressful – we're losing people to graduation and to no summer housing at school – and they don't plan on hiring people… so of course we're going to be pushing more hours out to all of us part-timers. And I've been having these really effed up dreams about people I love dying, leaving me…really funky crap that leaves me with a lack of sleep that really makes it hard to concentrate even at work…

Anyways, I'm the one part-time tech that works as hard as a full-time 2nd level tech. Tom (my boss) knows this. So he wants to get me 40+ hours if possible over summer…*sighs* I love the money, but… the lack of freedom is going to suck…

Anyways… work gets really stressful, there have been times in the past were I could sit and write for like 2 hours at a crack at work. But now that spring/summer is kicking in, I actually spend most of my nights wishing we had more help as I sit and stare at a call hold queue of 10 in line waiting for 25 minutes…. We're THAT understaffed…and unfortunately I'm one of those people that take everything to heart. I take it personally even if it's not aimed at me. When someone gets on the phone and says "Sorry I was doing *blah blah blah* because I was on hold for half an hour" I calmly explain that normally there's only 2 of us here, most of our calls take 20 minutes and sometimes I'm the only one there. Yeah, I'll kindly give them a guilt trip for being snappy… So I'll come home tired, cranky and not wanting to do anything but clean a little, say hi to some people and pass out for the night.

I have actually been forcing myself to write. Chapter 7 The Epic Trip to Port Angeles is actually almost done, I'm just finishing up. It's my longest chapter yet, it's Bella and Alice's pov. I'm going to re-write it once and only once. After that I'm going to send it for betaing, add in some last minute changes and have it out. Since I don't work until 2:00pm tomorrow I don't plan on going to bed tonight until I have at least 3 more pages written. *nods* more or if I finish if at all possible. So there.

It's actually really fun. Alice gets to show her kitty claws in the chapter, so I'm really excited for you guys to read it. I just need to get the damn idea out of my head.

There, I've cleared my conscience. Please, the couple of PM's I've gotten saying "please don't forget about us" keep it up! I NEED that kick in the pants to keep me going! It helps focus me when I'm losing it.

I really do apologize, I didn't think it would get this hard at work… I'm actually really shocked….

*bows* Minna-san Gomen Nasai! (I'm So sorry!) please don't hate me!


End file.
